The Half-Brother
by Kurai the Prince of darkness
Summary: Kurai goes to Yokai academy thinking it's a normal school, soon he finds out he was dead wrong. while along the way meeting new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone it's me Kurai sensei I've decided to remake this story… again.

Well here it is.

It was a cold winter day when I got home from school. Winter break had just started. I had just got scold at my principal at school for setting off a cherry bomb in the girls' bathroom.

'I didn't even do that shit.' I thought walking into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and got an A&W from it. It was only when I closed the door that I spotted my mother sitting at the table drinking tea.

"What the fuck mom I didn't see you there when I came in." I saw that she was mad. For the past week she has been appearing suddenly disappearing to. From my memories of the past week my mom is on the edge. I suddenly regret cursing just now.

"What. Did you just say?" My mom wasn't playing around now. I really regret cursing now.

"N-N-N-Nothing." I managed to sputter out of fear.

"It better be nothing. Now I have just gotten a call from you principal. He told me about that cherry bomb incident." She stared to drink her tea.

"OMG, I WAS FRAMED." I looked at my mom not caring of her mood. I thought back to earlier today.

XXXXXXXXXX

_It wasn't a good day for me first I missed my bus. Then I stepped in dog feces as I ran to school. I missed an important exam which means I failed English this semester then before 8__th__ period it happened. _

_I was putting my books up just wanting to get this day over with. I heard laughing from around the corner. I closed my locker and looked around the corner, to find it empty and the window open. I heard giggling coming from the window. I walked over to it. It was across from the girls' bathroom. I stood in front of the window and looked under it to see three of my friends' crouching under the window. Nickolas butler, TJ Cookson, and Deven Tompson were crouching under the window. They didn't notice me as they kept on giggling._

"_What are you three giggling about?" I asked getting their attention._

"_Holy shit when did you get here?" TJ asked when he looked up to see me, I smirked._

"_Well it all started when my dad and mom met each other." I looked down at TJ and the other with a big smile._

"_NO not that way stop." Nick said wanting me not to go any more._

_I saw three figures out the corner of my eyes. Brian Marin, Veronica Begers, and Crystal Kokoro, my sister who was one year younger than me._

"_Okay I will, also I would stay down because your crushes are coming this way." I said looking as the trio of boys turned a deep crimson. They keep quiet as I turned to face the trio of girl who stopped in front of me._

"_Hello squirt and crew." I said to the girls_

"_Hey I'm not a squirt." My sister retorted giving me a shoulder punch._

"_Okay fine, now is there something you want?" I asked rubbing my shoulder._

"_Yeah um…we wanted to know if you seen TJ, Nick, or Deven are?" my sister and everyone else blushed. I knew at that moment why the girls blushed. A giant smirk grew across my face; I was going to have fun with this._

"_I might know I might not. What do I get?" I asked my sister while the other two girls walked into the bathroom._

"_I'll give 40 bucks when we get home. Now wait here while I go to the bathroom." She said going into the bathroom after her friends, biggest mistake of my life._

'_Sweet I get 40 bucks and I get to see my friends have a confession.' I turned backed to the window watch my friends running away from the window. Then I heard a scream; I turned around to see Crystal, Veronica, and Brian come rushing out of the bathroom._

"_What happened?" I asked. Crystal looked at me with anger in her eyes._

"_YOU, YOU DID THIS." She screamed pointing at me. The next thing I knew was students and teachers filing out to see what the commotion was. And that was that._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

My mom put the cup on the table and looked at me. "I know you didn't do it, I even told your principal that but he refused to listen." I huffed.

"So what the verdict now, School suspension. Do I have to do detention for two months, huh?" she took another sip of tea and put the cup back on the table.

"You're expelled." She said.

"WHAT, why I didn't even do anything. Why, why, WHY!" I didn't notice anything from my rampage, but my mom did. My hair had turned from dark black to silver and my eyes went from their mint Green color to crimson red.

'Oh my, he is starting to show change.' She got up from her seat and walked over to me. I turn just in time to see a fist fly at me; it hit me straight in the jaw. I flew backwards and hit the wall. I fell to the floor unconscious. My mom went over to me and picked me up.

"Looks like I will have to call the Board chairman and see if there's an opening for you." she said taking me to my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke up to find myself in my room.

'When did I fall asleep, the last thing I remember is being mad because I got expelled and ow why does my jaw hurt?' I thought as I got up from my bed and went down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs I stopped as I heard voices from the kitchen. I walked over to the door to listen. Then I heard my mom's voice.

"Board Chairman and bus driver you are the only two in the whole school that knows about Kurai. Please let him come to Yokai academy as a 2nd year. I am sure he doesn't want to retake 1st year course." She said with concern in her voice.

"Mizuke you were the one to graduate on top of the school, you where the friendliest person there too. I am sure your son will surpass you. But why don't we let him decide, hmmm how bout it kurai?" said a man like he know I was there.

I stepped In front of the door to see my mom and three other people standing there. One was a man wear an exorcist suit that was covering his eyes. There was also a man wearing a bus drivers uniform the cap was covering his eyes just like the exorcist. The eyes I could see were glowing white. The other person was a girl about the same age as me. She had her hair tied into two pig tails. She looks over at me and smiled.

"Oh hello kurai I see you're awake. So um did you hear everything just now?" my mother asked me. I just nodded.

"Well um this was my head master when I went to school. And since you got kicked out of school I decided to ask him if you can go to school there."She said pointing at the man in the exorcist suit. I said nothing as I walked over to the exorcist man. I stared at him. He chuckled as if he was mocking me.

"What's so funny old man." I asked

"Hehehe, now that I look at you there is no way you could surpass your mother." I could help but get mad at that comment.

"So old man you think I'm not smart. Ask me any question you want." My eyes went crimson red.

"Ok here is a riddle, Ray Whitcombe is found dead in his office at his desk. The police have narrowed the suspects down to three people: Mrs. Barbara Whitcombe, rays wife. Mr. Jason McCubbins, rays business partner. And Mr. Harold Nichols, rays best friend. All Three suspects visited ray the day of the murder. But all three gave stories of explanations to the reason why they visited. The police found ray with his wrist watch still on his right arm. A torn up picture of his wife on the floor next to the trash can. And an ink pen in his right hand. On the desk they found a name plate, a telephone that was off its hook, and a personal calendar turned to the July 5th page with 7B91011 written on it. After examining the evidence the police knew the killer. Who was it and how do you know?" I thought from a minute. I came up with my answer. But before I gave my answer I walked over to the fridge and pulled out an A&W, opened it and drained it dry. Then I gave my answer.

"Jason did it and I know he did it because…" everyone leaned in to hear my answer.

"I just do."I said. Everyone did one of those anime face plants.

"Well you're correct but that was your answer." The chairman said as he got up from the ground.

"Ok chairman-sama you got your answer now are going to let him in or not?" said the girl as she finally wanted to say something.

"Hmm, ok you pass you can come to school at Yokai academy." chairman started to walk to the door.

"Make sure you're at the bus stop at 9:00 after the break is over, sharp any second late and you're walking to school." Said the bus driver as he and the other two left the apartment. Just then my little sister came into the room.

"What's with all the noise." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing Crystal go to bed." I said, she just shrugged and began to leave but stop and turned back.

"Oh I almost forgot you are not going to get that 40 bucks." She turning and going back to her room.

'Damn there goes my money' "oh well good night mom." I said going back to my room. My mom just went and made a cup of tea.

XXXXXXXX

"Shit why is it so cold now, it is the damn afternoon." I said exiting the store. It is the last day before the new term, I decided to get some pens school. As I walked down the street I noticed six people coming my way. They spotted me and stopped.

"Deven, Nick, TJ, girls, little sis." I said greeting them. I noticed that Nick and Veronica were holding hands.

"Hey Nick I see you finally got that date you were looking for. How about you Deven did Brian and you get together." I said looking over at Deven grab Brain's hand

"Yeah so at least I'm not going out with Crystal." Deven said I looked over at TJ who was holding Crystal's hand.

"Nah man I don't care, actually this play into my Hands." My eyes twinkled; the boys knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Hey girls you want to know-mhmhmp." My voice was silenced by TJ's hand. The three boys stood behind me.

"To know what?" asked Crystal who looked at her new boyfriend. The other girls did too.

"Oh it's nothing, Girls do you mind if we talk to Kurai in private." Deven said, before the girls could answer the four of us walked into the ally. I was dragged anyway.

XOXOXOXOXO

In the ally TJ was holding on to me as I struggled to get loose from his grip. I was able get his hand low enough to bite it.

"Ow." TJ screamed as he let his grip go. I released his hand and was dropped to ground. I got up and brushed dirt off my jeans.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." I said looking at TJ.

"I am sorry but it was the only way." TJ hand had blood coming from his hand.

"Only way for what, stopping me from telling your girlfriends who really made their clothes smell like a skunk for 2 weeks." I said looking at the three. They said nothing. TJ who was not caring for his bloody hand got up and ran at me. He then punched me in my gut and I fell to my knees. I looked up at TJ.

"Listen Kurai you better not tell Crystal or any of the girls, we worked too hard to let all of our crushing go to waste, Right guys?" TJ said looking at the two others. They both nodded. TJ looked back at me long enough to see a fist slam into his chin sending him back at the others. Deven and Nick looked back at me. I looked at them and smiled with my fang showing, a trait I had since I was little.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, you three don't own me." I said. TJ who had picked himself off the ground looked at the two boys. They both nodded and faced me.

"Deven, Nick I think it's time we showed Kurai his place." The three boys then ran at me. I smiled and ran at them. A 3 vs. 1 fight had begun.

OXOXOXOXOX

Mean while the girls were talk to each other.

"What do you think he wanted us to know." Veronica asked the other two.

"Do you think he wanted to apologize?" Brian asked

"Nah he will never apologize, trust me." Crystal said wave her hand In front of her thinking about what I wanted to say.

XOXOXOXOZ

Whoosh I dodged TJ punch as Deven came from the Left and Nick came from the right. Both threw a punch at me. I jumped back and saw as the two punched each other out cold. I turn to see TJ threw another punch at me. This one collided with the side of my face and I stumbled backwards.

"Well now what do you say, are you going to say anything." TJ said looking at me. I rubbed my cheek where his fist had connected with my face. The next thing TJ knew he was on the floor. He looked up at me and saw my hair was silver and my eyes were crimson red. Then they changed back to their normal color. I looked at TJ.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, you do not own me." I said, I then walked away.

XXXXXXXXX

As the girl talked about girl stuff I walked out of the ally. They stopped talking and looked at me, I looked at Crystal.

"We need to talk. Don't say anything just listen. You know when that cherry bomb went off. Well I wasn't the one to put it there. Your boyfriends did it all. I had nothing to do with it. Even so you shouldn't break up with them. They really love you and they will apologize later. Now that I've said that good bye." I then walked away as the three girls went to see their boyfriends.

Down the street I heard screams of all three girls. I continued to walk home. When I reached the apartment I went straight to sleep. I had school tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well this is the end of chapter 1 r and r please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there its chapter 2 of my story. I'll let Tsukune do the disclaimer.

Tsukune: Kurai sensei does not own Rosario vampire. But he does own the story.

Me: cool let's get on with the story.

XXXXXXXXX

I stood out by the bus stop, waiting for the bus to come and take me to the academy. It was 8:59; one minute till the bus was supposed to pick me up. This morning when I left the house I noticed that Crystal wasn't there to see me off.

'I wonder if she mad at me for beating up TJ?' I was thinking as the bus was pulling up to the stop. The doors open to show the man in the bus driver uniform that was at my house that day.

"Hello there kid ready for your first day at the academy?" asked the driver as I got on the bus. I look at the seats to see they were empty.

"What am I the only one on this bus?" I looked at the bus driver.

"No there was supposed to be one more with you but I guess he didn't make it." It was then that I heard a voice as the bus pulled from the stop. I looked out of the still opened doors to see a boy running this way. He was wearing the same uniform as me so I guessed he was the other boy that was going on this bus.

"Wait! Wait for me!" he screams at the bus driver. I looked at the bus driver to see him smile.

"What you're not stopping?" I asked the bus driver.

"9:00 means 9:00 no sooner no later." He said. I looked back out the doors to see the boy was close to the door, but not close enough. He reached out to the door but the bus driver pushed the gas pedal and the boy missed the door. He tripped but before the pulled away from him I grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the bus. The driver closed the door so he wouldn't fall out. He was panting.

"Thank (huff) you." He said out of breath.

"You're welcome." I said. He finally caught his breath.

"Thank you for helping me. My name is Tsukune Aono." He said.

"I'm Kurai Kokoro." I said walking to one of the seat. I took a seat and he took a seat next to me.

"So is this your first day at Yokai Academy?" Tsukune asked and I nodded.

"Yeah they kicked me out of my last school." I said looking out the window. On the sides of the road where sakura trees, sakura petal fell everywhere on the street. I looked up ahead to see a tunnel. The bus passed thought the entrance of the tunnel and it was like it we enter a different world. The walls of the tunnel were different colors; I looked at Tsukune to see him smile at me.

"We'll be at the school soon." He said. As if on cue we exited the tunnel to see it was lively with student getting off busses and see their friends again. Our bus pulled up into a line of the busses. Me and Tsukune got off the bus.

"Good luck on your first day, kid." Said the bus driver as the bus pulled away. I looked at the way to the school.

"Is that the school over there?" I said pointing at a building in the distance. Tsukune started to walk to the wood.

"Yeah that's the school. Now come on or we are going to be late." I started to walk beside Tsukune towards the school.

"So how is the school?" I asked as we walked down the path. I couldn't help but feel we were being watched. I also notice a chain tied around Tsukunes wrist, at the end was a lock that held it together.

"It's pretty good, just be careful not to get into fights." Tsukune said as he put his hands behind his head, His locket dangling down.

"Hey why do you wear that locket around your wrist?" I pointed at the locket. Before Tsukune could answer he was tackle to the ground, a girl with pink hair was on top of him.

"Tsukune! I've missed you!" the girl said hugging Tsukune, to me it looked like Tsukune was being hugged to death.

"That nice Moka-chan now can you get off me so I can get up." Tsukune said as the girl named moka got up and helped Tsukune up. But it didn't last long as I felt someone push me and I tumbled in to a tree. When I open my eyes I saw there was another girl along with moka and was hugging Tsukune between her gigantic breasts, I know that Tsukune was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Tsukune I've missed you so much." The girl hugging Tsukune said. The girl wore a maroon sweater vest and a white undershirt.

"Kurumu let Tsukune go. It our first day back and you're going to kill him." The girl named moka said. Before Kurumu could answer a pan fell on top of her head knocking her off of Tsukune.

"Ha that will teach you to mess with Tsukune you big cow desu." a voice said. I turn to see a girl about 12 wearing a witch's costume running at the trio standing a few feet from me. I started to see black spots and passed out.

Meanwhile with Tsukune and the other the little girl wear the witch costume and Kurumu wear fighting when three ice kunai came from the tree one kunai flew between the two fighting girls and the other two kunai hit the girls in the forehead and started to bleed. The group knew exactly who those kunai's came from.

"Mizore what the heck." Kurumu said at the trees, there was silence. Then a girl with a lollipop in her mouth stepped out from behind the tree.

"That was so you to wouldn't try to take my Tsukune." The next thing Tsukune saw was the three girls fighting all over the place. Moka who was standing next to him poke him.

"Um. Tsukune where is your friend that was with you?" Tsukune had noticed that I wasn't there and looked around to see me on the ground leaning against a tree, with an ice kunai in my head and blood leaking down my face.

"Kurai!" Tsukune said as he ran over to me. I started to regain conscious.

"Huh, what happened? Where am I?" I said coming out of my daze to see Tsukune and moka by my side and three girls fighting. Then I notice blood on my face and the ice kunai in my forehead. I pulled the kunai out of my head. As soon as I did that the wound sealed up and I wiped the blood away. I got up off the ground and looked at the girls fighting. Then I looked at my watch 9:50 almost time for class. I turn to Tsukune and moka.

"Ok it is 9:50 we can A: try to break them up and be late for the first day. Or B: leave them." Tsukune and moka looked at each other.

"option B." they said at the same time. I shrugged and we left for class.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there it's me kurai sensei. I'm sorry to those who read my story and haven't updated lately. I've been swamped by school work. But since school is out I have more free time. So I will be writing more.

Well I don't own Rosario vampire and all that stuff.

A few minute later me, Tsukune, and Moka reached the school. The students were still getting ready for class. The three of us heard footsteps coming our way. We turned around to see Kurumu and the two other girl that see was fighting with were running at us. The three of us noticed that they didn't slow down.

*WHAM*

The next thing I knew I was on the ground with one of the girl on top of me. I looked to see Kurumu on Tsukune and the little girl in the witches' hat on moka. I looked back to the girl on me. She had purple hair. She wore a dress that showed two straps of something and that she wore a skirt that was really small. She lifted her head to me. I immediately noticed her purple eyes and that she had a lollipop in her mouth.

'She is really cute.' I thought as I hoped she didn't notice that I was blushing.

"Sorry about that, I guess that I was running too fast." She said in a sweet voice that made me blush more.

"It's…okay." I said helping her up. When I grabbed her hand to help her I felt a sudden chill. It made me shiver. I helped her to her feet I turned to see Tsukune and moka helping Kurumu and the girl with the witch hat up. Before we could said anything a bell ringed loudly though the school.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"That is the school bell class is starting now let's get to class." Tsukune said walking toward school but was stop by someone in the way. The girl in the witch costume was first to talk.

"RUBY!" she yelled as she ran up to the girl with braids in her hair and gave her a hug.

"Ruby I've missed you so much." The little girl said. I noticed that this girl named Ruby was the girl from my house that time the bus driver and exorcist were there.

"Hey I remember you. You were that girl from when the bus driver and the exorcist were at my house." I said to the girl called ruby. She looks at me and smiled.

"You know Ruby-chan?" Tsukune asked me as did everyone else.

"Uh yeah she was at my house when the exorcist was there." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Yes I was at his house during the break with the board chairman talking about Kurais' entrance to Yokai Academy." Ruby said with an arm around the girl in the hat.

"So Ruby-chan why are you here. And as of now we are late."Tsukune said as he looked at his watch.

"Don't worry bored chairman-sama will send a message to Nekonome-sensei about your tardiness, as for why I'm here is that bored chairman-sama would like to speak to all of you." Ruby said looking at all of us.

"Now unless you want to make chairman-Sama mad, I suggest that we hurry." Ruby said walking towards the school entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there to all that read my stories. I'm sorry that the chapters are short but I will try to make them longer.

As we walked towards the chairman office I looked around the school. It looked like any other school. Why did my mom want to send me here? I continued to ponder why my mom had sent me here when we reached a big set of doors. Ruby opened the door and we all walked in. nothing much was there but a desk at the far back in front of a widow. Staring out of the window was the exorcist dressed it his white robe. He turned around as we walked in.

"So I see that you drive here was peaceful." The chairman asked in a scary tone.

"Hai board chairman-sama." Everyone said in unison. The chairman sat in the chair behind his desk.

"So how was every ones winter break?" asked the chairman. There was some indistinct mumbles.

The chairman smiled. To me that smile was something more than a smile.

"Ok chairman-sama now that you know about our breaks tell us why we are here?" I ask stepping up in front of the crowd of us.

"Ah, yes the reason you are here is so I give you your schedule." Chairman-sama said handing me an envelope. I walked over and took it and opened it. Inside was a paper that had my name and the classes I would attain this semester.

"So what classes are you going to go to?" Tsukune asked as he walked over and looked at my schedule. The girls soon appeared behind the two of us.

"Hmm, it seems like you have Nekonome-sensei for your home room. It also looks like you have all my classes." Tsukune said looking at my list. I turned to look at the chairman who seemed to be smiling. It was then that I felt a presence in the room.

I smirked. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this. Would you bus driver-sama?" I looked at a darken corner. Chairman-sama chuckled. Out from the dark corner stepped the bus driver that brought me and Tsukune to the school. He was smoking a cigar.

"Ha ha, maybe I did or maybe I didn't." he said taking a puff of smoke. I took notice that the bus driver had the same smile as the chairman. I decided to let it go and turned to the chairman.

"But chairman-sama I don't know anything in this school. How am I supposed to know where my classes are?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Oh course you already know the answer. That is why Tsukune and the other are here." Tsukune turned at hearing his name.

"Tsukune would you and the other show Kurai around school?" asked chairman-sama

"Of course we would Chairman-sama." Tsukune said smiling.

"Good…You are dismissed." Said the chairman as he waved his hand for us to leave, everyone started to leave. But the girls were stopped by the chairman.

"Girls may I have a word with you." Me and Tsukune decided to wait outside for the girls.

The chairman looked at the girls he knew when to be serious at times. "Girls I know that you will take care of Tsukune when the times come. But now that Kurais here his life will be turned upside down like Tsukune when he first showed up. The girl knew exactly what the chairman was talking about.

Moka was first to talk. "Wait do you mean that Kurais human too?"

"No Kurai is a Yokai; he just doesn't know it yet. He will find out in time but until then I want you five to watch both him and Tsukune until he learns it. Is that clear." The Girls nodded knowing what they had to do.

"Good now you are dismissed." Said Chairman-sama.

"Hai Chairman-sama." Said the girls as they left.

Yay I finally pushed myself to finish this chapter. So what adventure will Kurai and the others encounter this school year? How will Kurai take the fact of being a Yokai you'll have to wait to find out.

Kurai-sensei out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola it's me kurai-sensei. I'm here to bring you another episode of...  
actually I forgot what I was supposed to say.

Mizore- you sir are a fail.

Me- hey watch it

Mizore-whatever

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rock-paper-scissors!" Tsukune and me said as we played rock paper scissors.

"Ha I win rock beats scissors." I said as I showed Tsukune I had rock while he had scissors.

"What Ever dude." He said as we played another round. We had been waiting for the girls to finish talking to the chairman. After 10 round of rock paper scissor the girls finally came out. As they came out they looked like they were discussing something.

"So what do you think he is?" yukari asked as they were coming out.

"Who is what?" I asked scaring the girls and beating Tsukune again.

"NOTHING." The girls replied. I was confused.

"So how about we get to class?" Tsukune asked as we started off towards our first period. We soon reached Nekonome sensei class we walked in to find that the class have the class to them self and Nekonome sensei was sitting at her desk she looked at the door to see us walk in. she notice me and got up.

"You must be the new student kurai was it?" Nekonome held her hand out.

"Yes I am." I shook her hand.

"Well as you can see we are going to have no classes for the rest of the day so you can go and explore the school if you want. Tomorrow we get you seated ok?"

"Ok." I said as me and the other left to go around school. As we walked around school we didn't notice that we were being followed.

"Mizore you will soon be mine." The man said jumping out of his hiding place in front of me and other as we were getting drinks from the vending machines.

"Mizore." We all turn around except Mizore who was getting a can of ice coffee. The man in front of us was wearing a letter coat, was carrying four swords, wore black pants had a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, and had two rings on his hand both having a skull on them. His black hair was down to his shoulder. Mizore picked her can of ice coffee up and turned around to see the man.

"Who are you?" Mizore asked opening the can and started to drink it.

"I am Pyrin Firestorm" he replied

"What do you want?" she asked

"I want you to go out with me." He said taking off his glasses to revel his sapphire blue eyes.

"Don't want to." There was dead silence.

"No no no, Mizore you see you can't denied my offer." Pyrin said

"And why is- ahhh!" Mizore ice coffee hit the floor as Pyrin grabbed her wrist. There was smoke coming from under Pyrin hand.

'How did he move so fast I didn't even see him move.' I thought looking at the scene go down.

"L-let me go." Mizore looked like she was in excruciating pain. Tsukune stepped in to stop this.

"Let her go if she doesn't want to go out with you then give up." Tsukune said trying to pull Pyrins' hand off Mizore wrist.

"Stay out of this. I know that you're the center of Mizore affection but I will not let you interfere." Tsukune flew back from Mizore and Pyrin and hit the wall. The girls ran to Tsukune side, I went in a different direction though, Towards Pyrin and Mizore.

"Let her go." I said grabbing Pyrins hand.

"Who are you?" he asked trying to shake my grip.

"The new kid." I punched him straight in the face he released his grip on Mizore and Mizore fell to her knees clutching her wrist. I bend down to look at her wrist. There was burn marks on it.

"Come on we have to get you to the nurse." I tried to pull Mizore up, but I was stop when a fist connected with my face. I was sent fling back.

"You should NOT have done that." Pyrin said holding one of his swords in his hand. It was cover from hilt to point in flames. I got up and rubbed my face where Pyrin hit me. I didn't notice it but I changed my hair went from black to silver, and my eyes went from mint green to crimson red.

"Ha ha HA, you don't know who you're messing with do you?" I looked at Pyrin; I could tell Pyrin was scared because his sword was trembling.

"Wh- Who are you?" his voice was shaking with fear. I started laughing again.

"My name is Kurai and don't you forget it now LEAVE." Pyrin put his sword back in to it holder.

"Don't worry Mizore I will be back for you but since I am not fully powered up yet I cannot take on a vampire but I will come for you when I am full power." With that Pyrin left my hair and eyes went back to their normal colors. I walked over to Mizore and the others.

"How is she?" I looked down at Mizore.

"She unconscious but nothing serious to her health." Tsukune said looking at the wounds. I dropped down and scoped up Mizore bridal style.

"Well show the way." The other looked confused.

"Mizore need to get this wound looked after and I do not know my way around school yet." After everyone under stood Tsukune show us the way to the nurse office.

There final finished sorry it is a crap way to finish a chapter but I didn't feel like continuing. Also thanks and sorry to Pyrin firestorm for letting me use his character in my story. Sorry that I had to introduce you like this but don't worry you will become friends with Kurai and the others soon.

Anyway see you all next time

Kurai-sensei out


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I'm back in business sorry to all you read my stories and I haven't updated in a while but I've been beaten down with homework. But I finally got time to write some of my stories so I hope you like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We rushed to the infirmary wing, Mizore was on my back and moka was carrying Tsukune. When we reached the infirmary wing a nurse saw the 2 of them and rushed us to a room. Tsukune didn't have major injuries, but Mizore had second degree burns so she has to wear a cast for 2 weeks. A few minute later we were all sitting in a room with Mizore looking at her cast.

"How do you feel?" Tsukune said breaking the silence.

"I'm okay but the burns hurt." Mizore said. All of a sudden we hear someone scream. Instantly Tsukune and I got up.

"You girls stay here. If it's who I think it is Mizore is going to need to be protected." I said as me and Tsukune ran out the door. The 2 of us ran to the lobby. At the lobby we saw some nurses and doctors on the ground unconscious. In the middle of the lobby stood Pyrin, he had a water sword in his hand.

"If it isn't the chicken who runs from fights." I said as me an Tsukune got into battle positions ready to fight Pyrin.

"What are you here for?" Tsukune asked in a stern tone.

"I...I came to apologize to Mizore for what I did." Pyrin said putting his sword down.

"So you beat up a few doctors and nurses?" I asked

"This wasn't my doing it was like this when I got here." Pyrin said as the 3 of us heard a groin come from one of the nurses I walked over to him as Pyrin pt his sword away. I looked at the man to see if he was alright

"If you want to know who did this, it was ME!" all of a sudden I went flying backwards and hit the wall. I looked up to see the nurse standing up and his right hand was all demonic. I was scared. Tsukune and Pyrin on the other hand were standing strong ready to fight. All off a sudden Tsukunes hair turned bright silver and Pyrins hair turned flame like. I was going to need answers later. But right now I was needed in this fight.

"Why did you do this?" I asked as I stood up and walked in between Tsukune and Pyrin. The monster pointed at Tsukune.

"I came to teach you a lesson for hogging Kurumu all to yourself every day I ask Kurumu to go out with me but no she'd rather be with a scum bag like you." The monster rushed at Tsukune to kill, but I stepped in to stop him. As he threw a punch at Tsukune I grabbed it with my hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at me.

"Why are you trying to go out with Kurumu?" I asked.

"Because I love her." He retorted trying to force his hand closer to Tsukune I just held it still

"And what makes you thing that there is someone else that loves you the way you love Kurumu?" the monster started thinking about that. I used this time to my advantage I grabbed hold of his hand and threw him at a wall. He hit it with full force and fell to the ground. I walked over and looked at him.

"Think about this over the next few days you're in the infirmary." I said as a few nurse came to check on him. Me, Pyrin, and Tsukune started to walk back to Mizore's room. When we got there we entered the room, me and Tsukune followed by Pyrin. The girls got stern faces at the sight of Pyrin. Pyrin looked at Mizore's hand and saw the bandages and had a grim look on his face. I grabbed him and push him in front of Mizore.

"Isn't there something you want to say to Mizore?" I said to Pyrin.

"Yes…I'm sorry that I did that to your hand the truth is that I really like you and I sometimes let my emotions get the better of me and I'm sorry that I came on to strong and I know you love Tsukune and I'm willing to move on."Pyrin said as he started to turn a little red.

"Apology accepted. But the truth is I've stepped out of the Tsukune love race." Now this time she was turning red. All of us were amazed.

"Why have you stepped out?" Moka asked

"Because I've found someone else to love." Mizore was beet red with embarrasses. I didn't notice but Mizore was taking quick glances at me. Kurumu was excited.

"Yes, I'm 1 step closer to get Tsukune." All of a sudden Moka, Kurumu, and yukari were fighting over Tsukune. Tsukune ran out with the girls in tow.

"Well I'm going to help him out. See you to love birds later." Pyrin walked out. Me face was beet red from Pyrins comment.

"I'm just going to leave now." I said walking out of the room but was stopped by Mizore.

"Please don't leave spend the night with me I don't want to be left alone here." Mizore said giving me a puppy dog face.

"Okay I spend the night here." I said as I sat in the chair next to the bed. I told her to get some sleep as I drift into sleep myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone I'm sorry that I never update these stories but I'm hardly on my computer to type them. I'll update them whenever I get the chance. Other than that I hope you have fun reading my stories.

Kurai-sensei out


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there all FF readers this is my next chapter of the stepbrother

XXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I look around the room trying to remember yesterday. I looked at the clock to see it was 4 in the morning. I decided to go get ready for school. I tried getting up to feel weight on my chest. I looked at my chest to see Mizore sitting in my lap and leaning against my chest. I started to freak out a little but stayed calm. I picked Mizore up and layed her on the bed and left the room and went to the dorms. When I reached the dorms I let out a huge sigh.

'Why was Mizore on top of me this morning?' I thought as I entered my room.

'Did she do anything to me when I was sleeping?' I asked as I looked at my man hood to see it in proper order and decided to take a shower before school. I took my shower and went for class. Nekonome sensei got the class asserted with me. I found out that Pyrin was in the same homeroom as me. Sensei said that I would be sitting in between Tsukune and Pyrin. She then got class started. Halfway though class something dawned on me.

'Mizore said that she found someone else to love other than Tsukune and this morning she was sleeping in my lap. Could this mean that I'm the one that she fell in love with?' I thought to myself as the class went on. As the day went on I felt surer that I'm the one Mizore likes. After school me Tsukune and the other met up.

"I'm hungry can I have something to eat Tsukune?" Moka asked

"Sure Moka." Tsukune said and before Moka could 'eat' I remembered I need to make a phone call.

"I'll be right back." I said as I walked off to the telephones. What I didn't see was Moka biting into Tsukunes neck. I made my way to the telephones. I dialed my house number in and waited for someone to pick up. I heard the dial tone pick up

"Hello?" Said the sounding voice of my mother, I decided to get right to the point.

"Hello mom what kind of School is it that you sent me to?" I heard silence on the line.

"I guess it's time that I told you about the real you." With that the line went dead. I tried calling back.

"Hello?" my sis answered.

"Crystal where is mom?"

"I don't know she just leave to go somewhere." I growled in anger

"Fine so how was TJ and the rest of them." I asked wanting to know how they were.

"There good TJ and the other 2 told us that the cherry bomb wasn't your fault and I'm sorry for blaming you for that."

"It's ok and you and TJ are still together?"

"Yes I actually found it in my heart to forgive him for that prank." I was sort of happy to hear that.

"Well ok and remember if he hurts you in any way you tell me and I'll take care of him personally." I said as the bell for class rang.

"Ok I will big bro." with that I hung up the phone and left for class.

Half way though class the intercom came on.

"Nekonome-sensei will you please send kurai Kokoro to the headmasters office." I heard ruby say over the intercom. Nekonome-sensei excused me to go to the office. When I got to the office I found the headmaster, the bus driver, and my mom talking. They all looked at me as I opened the door.

"Kurai welcome." The headmaster said as I walked up to stand next to my mom.

"I guess now that everyone is hear we can tell him?" the bus driver asked

"Tell me what?" I asked as the headmaster spoke up.

"Kurai you may not believe this at first but this school is a school for Yokai."

"What? How can that be everyone in this school is human?" I was shocked.

"Wrong. They look human but really everyone but one person is a monster and that one person is Tsukune who is a human." The bus driver said as I calculated up this. Then it hit me.

"WAIT! That mean that I'm a Yokai too but how I've never felt like I am one." I said as I look at my mom who had a sad look on her face.

"It's true you've never felt the Yokai inside you but have you ever wondered why you wore that necklace?" my mom said as I look at the star shaped necklace around my neck.

"You mean this thing hold my powers?"

"Yes it's called a limiter which makes it so your powers don't come out." She responded as she lifted her hands up to the star and pulled it off. As soon as that happen I felt and enormous amount a power rush though my body. I look in a mirror to me only it wasn't me. My jet black hair turned a silvery white, my mint green eyes turned blood red.

"But what kind of Yokai am I?" my mother was the one to answer this.

"You are a fully fledged vampire. Just like your father is." She replied

"So I've had all this power locked inside me and you never told me?" the power inside me started to grow but before I could do anything the star flew from my mom's hand and attached itself back to the lace of my necklace. All the power in my body disappeared. I tried pulling it off but It wouldn't come off.

"How do I get this off?" I asked my mother.

"It can only come off to ways. 1. The maker of the seal a.k.a me can take it off or 2. Your true love can take it off." I growled and gave up as I knew it was useless to try to pull it off.

"Ok now that it settled I have a proposition for you, Kurai." The head master said.

"If you see the door behind me it will take you to a world where you can train to harness your vampire powers." The head master said with a chuckle.

"I'll think about it." I said thinking of who to bring.

"I'll give you to the day after parent day for you to decide."

"So the day after tomorrow I have to decide?"

"That's correct." With that we were dismissed and I head to the roof to let all this sink in. it was around lunch time that the door opened and Tsukune rushed though. He was freaking out.

"Calm down and tell me what happened." I told Tsukune and he calmed down

"Ok me moka and the others went to see Mizore because she was suppose to be let out to day but when we got there her room was trashed and all that was there was this letter." Tsukune said as he handed me a letter with my name on it. Before I opened it Pyrin, moka, Yukari, and Kurumu busted though the roof door.

"Is this where you've been hiding?" Pyrin asked. I ignored him opening the letter and read it.

_Dear Mr. Kokoro,_

_I am proud to inform you that your little crush is now mine and if you want to see her one last time come to the cemetery. Don't worry no harm will be fall her._

_Yet…_

After reading this I dropped the letter and sprinted off for the cemetery,. Leaving the others on the roof to read the letter.

(At the cemetery)

Mizore was tied to a tree and was struggling to get out.

"Don't bother trying to escape I've got this placed seal so you can't leave, and don't worry your crush will be here to save you shortly." Said a mysterious voice with that Mizore stopped.

A few minutes later a figure enter the cemetery

"Kurai." Mizore cried as I entered right behind the figure.

"Ok Now that you're here you can say your goodbyes." Said the man waiting by a chopper to take off. I walked over to Mizore.

"Kurai you came." Mizore said as she started to cry a little.

"Why wouldn't I come save the person I like." Mizore blushed at this.

"Ok enough with the goodbye time to go." The man said walking over to us.

"Wait one more thing." I said as I reached for Mizore's hand and lifted it to my limiter and wrapped her hand around it and let her hand dropped. All of a sudden there was a gust of wind and the man jumped back to the chopper. Right where I stood I transformed into my vampire form as the man took off in the helicopter he order his men to kill me. One charged me and meets with the end of my fist and sprawled backwards. The rest came at me and I took care of them with ease. By the time the others reached the battle was over I didn't have time to put my limiter back on and everyone stared at me. I cut Mizore out of the roper binding her and she hugged me tight.

"I knew you would come for me." She said as I put my limiter back on and returned to normal. Everyone had questions for me and I told them Ill answer them when we get back to my room. Mizore didn't let go of me until we got to the dorms and entered my room when everyone was is the questions were rushed at me.

"When did you become a vampire?" Tsukune asked

"The day I was born."

"When did you find out you had those powers?" moka asked

"This morning."

"Do you have a sister?"

"I'll kill you if you go near her Pyrin."

"Will you go out with me?" the room went silent with that question as every looked at the flushed Mizore. Soon Tsukune pulled the other girls out of my room and Pyrin helped him as me and Mizore were alone.

"I mean if you wanted to go-"I cut Mizore off by kissing her on the lips, I broke the kiss soon after.

"I will be glad to go out with you Mizore." Mizore smiled at this and pulled me into my bed. Soon enough sleep over came us and we fell asleep in each other's arms, and we needed sleep as tomorrow is parent day after all.


	8. chapter 8

The next day I awoke with a peaceful sleeping Mizore next to me. I slowly got out of bed and went to take a shower. Mid shower I remembered what day it was and the decision I had to make tomorrow. I finished my shower and woke Mizore up who then took a shower of her own. We both left for the school. A few minutes later we reached the school and it was filled with parents and students I look around and found my mom standing by the entrance. I walked up to her with Mizore in my hand. My mom didn't let this go unnoticed.

"Kurai?" my mother said with a happy tone.

"Yes mother?" I said in a happy tone not Knowing if I should be scared or not.

"Would she happen to be your girlfriend?"

'I hate it when she's right' I thought as my face was beat red.

"Y-Yes." I said trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Hello Ms. Kokoro." Mizore said

"Hello and what would your name be." My mom said with a smile on her face.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki." My mom cringed a little at Mizore's last name

"Did you say Shirayuki?" my mom asked, Mizore nodded.

"And would your mom happen to be Tsurara Shirayuki?" Again Mizore nodded. My mom had a smile on her face which made me curious, but I let it pass this time. All of a sudden I felt a chill fall over me I was kind of afraid to look behind me when I heard Mizore let go of my hand.

"Mother!" Mizore screamed as she ran to her mother and hugged her. I was afraid of who it was. I turn to see a woman that wore a kimono. I watched as my mother walked toward the woman and Mizore.

"Hello Tsurara." My mom said to Mizore's mom as she examined her.

"Mizuke, is that you?" my mom nodded. Tsurara jumped for joy and hugged my mom.

"It's been so long how have you been?" Tsurara asked.

"Oh same old." As my mom and her started their conversation, I didn't pay much attention until I heard a certain question.

"How are you and your husband? I can feel that he's here." That question was greeted by a slap to the mouth. My mom whispered something in Tsurara ear. Tsurara lit up know what she said.

Before I could ask something the bell rang and we headed for first period. The day went by slowly and I thought about what I was going to do about tomorrow.

'On one side I can lean about my powers but on the other my friends might worry about me.' Before I knew it I was walking though the ground that were lit up with festive of all kind Mizore and her mom left to go do something, While my mom went to talk to the chairman.

'What am I suppose to do? I have to make a decision before the day is done.' I thought as I walked I was about to not do the training when something popped into my mind. A picture of Mizore floated in my mind and I thought about how much I loved her. It was then that I made my decision. I ran to my dorm to get ready. The next morning I woke up to see Mizore on top of me.

'I wonder how she gets in without waking me.' I got out of bed without waking her. I got ready and left for the chairman's office. The chairman's office was mostly empty except for the chairman's desk and a mysterious door behind it. The chairman and I stared each other down till he broke the silence.

"I see you've made a decision." He said looking at the knapsack on my back.

"I have."

"May I ask, why have you chosen this decision?"

"I have chosen this decision because I know that I'm not able to control the real me and that I want to protect those I love with my life."

"Is that why you fight?"

"Yes that is why I fight." All the chairman did was chuckle.

"Well if that is your choice then step through the door behind me." He said as the door slowly opened. I ran at the chairman like I was going to attack him, but instead I jumped passed him into the door. He gave a slight chuckle.

"Now the hard part is up to him." He said as the door closed behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke up in a daze and looked around I saw that I had landed on a prairie I look some more till I heard a whale sound and looked up. Up in the sky was a giant whale flying across the sky. I freaked out and tripped on a something. When I sat up I notice the thing I tripped over.

"Ruby-san!" I yelled as she awoke from her slumber.

"It would seem I fell asleep waiting for you." She said getting up and dusting herself off.

"What is this place!"

"First before I explain what this place is fist I want you to know about that handcuff on your wrist." I looked down to see a handcuff on my wrist. I saw that it went up to Ruby-san's neck. I tried to take it off but ruby stopped me.

"Don't because this cuff is your lifeline."

"Lifeline?"

"Yes, if you take that thing off while training you may die." I swallowed when she finished her sentence.

"Also hold this in your left hand." Ruby said handing me a whip. I took it and looked at it closely.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Whip it." I did that and as soon as I heard the crack of the whip I felt a great power over come me. As soon as it happened I left my body and traveled down the chain and in to ruby. She screamed in what I think was moans of pleasure.

"Ruby-san are you ok?"

"Yes." Then she said to herself 'oh my god that felt so good I almost orgasmed' ruby tried to stop herself from orgasming she stood up shaking a little.

"Now you know why wearing that handcuff." I nodded my head.

"Ok so now that I know all this can you tell me where we are?"

"This place is called paradise as to why we're here this is where you'll train to get better." Ruby said

"So what am I suppose to do keep whipping this." Ruby was about to explain when I whipped the whip again and my power entered her again. This time she couldn't hold it and orgasmed. When she was finished she stood up shaking.

"Your gonna learn to control your powers using the whip but don't whip that thing at random use it against them." She said pointing towards a forest behind us. out from the forest came many creatures that weren't normal.

I started to freak out as they charged us, then ruby yelled out.

"Use the whip!" I took the whip and whipped the creature closest to me. It disappeared in a puff of smoke and ruby fell to the ground from absorbing my power. I told ruby that I'd stops it but she disagreed with me.

"Don't worry about me I able to hold my own against Yokai. (Not yours though) I'll be fine (Not really)." I nodded my head and turn to the creatures jumping at me I started lashing out at them with the whip. With each lash my power went to ruby-san. In return ruby-san moaned each time she received my power.

'Oh my god…..I've cummed four times now in the last minute…I don't know how much more I can take if this keeps up….' She thought to herself knowing that it going to be a long time in here.

(3 hours later)

The creatures retreated to the forest to regroup for their next attack. Ruby-san was on the ground crying a little. I asked what's wrong.

"It's nothing." Then she thought to herself.

'40 times! He made me cum 40 times in 3 hours and that was the first wave. I can't imagine how next time will be.' Ruby-san got up shaking really badly.

"Why don't we call it a night?" she said.

"But what if they come back?" I asked as Ruby showed me the way to the camp site.

"They won't I promise." She said turning to me

"We now have a bigger Problem." I knew what she meant.

"You mean the handcuff thing."

"Yes, with the handcuff on you we'll have to share a tent."

'Not that I wouldn't mind since it's you, Kurai.'

"Ok that's fair I guess." I said getting ready for bed. As we got ready for bed Ruby-san had something else on her mind than sleep.

'Oh my god, I think I might be falling in love with Kurai, I can't believe I feel this way. I thought that my heart belonged to Tsukune but here I am falling head over heels for Kurai. Could my true love be Tsukune?' Ruby-san thought to herself as her head started spinning. As we got in to our beds Ruby had an Idea.

"Kurai, are you still awake?" she whispered to me

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"Kurai, I'm cold do you mind holding me so I stay warm?" I said nothing and there was silence. It was broken when I turned in the bed and wrapped my arms around Ruby and pulled her close. I didn't notice but she started blushing.

"Thank you, Kurai."

'Now I know who it is that I love now.' In my mind I was going crazy.

'What am I doing, I love Mizore but here I am hugging some other girl, could it be that I love not one but two girls.' Before I could think anymore I fell into slumber along with Ruby who was blushing. Now all I need t focus about is controlling my powers for now.


	9. Chapter 9

(Real world 3 hrs earlier)

Mizore just woke up to find that she was alone in my bed.

'Where did he go to, I didn't see him get out of bed?' She thought getting out of bed and put her clothes on. Mizore noticed what time it was and ran knowing she would be late. Mizore reached Nekonome-sensei's room right before the bell. She noticed I wasn't in class. While Nekonome-sensei was taking roll the intercom came on.

"Nekonome please excuse Kurai from class for the next few days he will be doing an errand for me over these days, thank you." With that the intercom turned off.

'Doing errands? Why didn't he tell me he was doing errands and wouldn't be here?' Is what going thought Mizore's mind right now.

(Later that day at lunch time)

Mizore was sitting on the roof of the school nibbling on her lunch; she wasn't very hungry because her head was spinning.

'What errands did he have to do that he couldn't tell me?' Mizore thought as she thought of me.

'Could it of been urgent that he couldn't tell me.'

'I really wish he told me was doing.' she got up as the bell rang and she returned to class. As the day pass on Tsukune and other started Chatting with each other during class.

_The vampire princess: Does anyone know where kurai is?_

_The odd human: no_

_Busty Succubus: no_

_The little Witch: no_

_The vampire princess: Maybe Mizore knows._

Moka sent a chat invite to Mizore who joined the chat soon after.

_The ice queen joined_

_The ice queen: What….._

_The odd human: do you know Where Kurai is?_

_The ice queen: No….._

_Busty succubus: Then where the fuck is he?_

_The Secret Vampire has joined_

_Everyone else in the chat: KURAI?_

_The secret vampire: What?_

_The ice queen: Where are you…._

_The Secret vampire: …_

_The ice queen: Kurai please tell me where you are I'm going to start crying…_

_The secret Vampire: I'm sorry Mizore but I can't tell you where I am at but you'll Know why I've been gone the Next few days soon… _

_The Secret vampire has left_

_The Ice queen: … _

_The Ice Queen has left_

_Busty succubus: Mizore….. _

_The odd human: I'm sure that she will be alright…._

_Everyone has left_

After school ended Mizore bolted from the classroom. After that no one saw her the rest of the day.

(in Paradise)

I shut my computer down and closed it. I Knew I would have to make some big Amends When I get back but right now I had some big work to do before then. With that I set off to train.

Over the Next few days While I Train Mizore has not been at School Tsukune and the others got worried and went to check on her they checked her Apartment and she wasn't there. They went to my room and there she was sitting on my bed hugging my pillow. Kurumu slowly approached her. She just sat there.

"Mizore?" Kurumu said as got closer to the ice girl.

"Why…." Kurumu stopped as she said something.

"Why did he do this to me…?"

"Why did who did what to you?" said a voice everyone knew instantly. Everyone turned around to see me standing in the door way. Everyone froze for a second. Then I was tackled by Mizore who started crying in to my black shirt. I knew she wouldn't stop so I asked everyone to leave which they did.

I closed the door with Mizore in my arms and carried her to my bed. I layed down with her on top of me and let her cry out her tears. As I heard her calm down she sat up so she was sitting on me.

"I'm sorry-"

*Slap*

"Ow what was-"

*Slap* *Slap*

"Ow stop that Miz-"

*Slap**Slap* *Slap**Slap**Slap**Slap*

I caught Mizore hand as she tried slapping me again.

"Why are you slapping me?" I asked as she started to tear up

"Why…Why did you leave me without telling me?" she had a few tear left and I wiped them away.

"Mizore where I've been is to train, but it doesn't matter because I'm here with you now." I whisper as I kissed her. Neither of us broke the kiss. All of a sudden I felt Mizore's hand on my manhood stroking it. I could feel it getting harder and Mizore felt it to as undid my pants and pulled out my manhood. She broke the kiss as she saw manhood.

"So…big." She said stroking my 7 in cock as it got ever harder. After stroking it a little longer she went down to get a better look.

'Will it fit me I wonder?' was all Mizore thought as she started licking my head. I moaned a little at this.

'Well at least he likes it.' Mizore then proceeded to move her mouth down my shaft as she took all of my manhood in and started bobbing her head. I moan as she sped up. I knew if this keeps us I couldn't hold much longer. As soon as I thought that she started licking her tongue around me I was going to release. I noticed while Mizore sucked me she was fingering herself. I knew what she was wanting.

"Mizore I'm going to cum!" I moaned all she did was moan so that my cock started vibrating.

"I'm Cuming!" I moaned as I released my seed she into her mouth. She removed me from her mouth and swallowed my seed and licked her juice off her finger she was using the finger herself. I knew it was my turn.

As Mizore came up so she layed on top of me I flipped us over she I was on top. Surprisingly she was already in her birthday suit which made my job easy. I level my manhood with her wet entrance and slowly entered her and I broke her hymen she flinched and I let her adjust to my size. When she adjusted enough I slowly started to move in and out. She moaned softly, I had to change that. I started moving faster and she wrapped her legs around me.

"It feels so good; please don't ever stop doing this to me." Mizore screamed as I hit her g-spot over and over. Soon I started feeling my second climax coming but I knew she was about to also reach.

"I'm about to cum!" I moan speeding up a little.

"Give me all your hot cum." She said moaning more. Soon she came all over my manhood and I couldn't hold back longer and released my hot seed deep in to her she moaned as I did and I flipped us so she was on top. I knew she wasn't letting me pullout anytime soon.

"How good was it?" I asked to hear no reply I lifted her head up to see that she was sound asleep with a smile on her face.

"I'll take that as a very good." I said nodding off in to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

I awoke to see nothing but darkness around.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around

"**You're in the dreamscape." **Said a voice out of nowhere, I turn to see, me? This person looks exactly like me but his hair was glossy silver and his eyes were crimson red.

"Who are you?"

"**I'm you of course."**

"But how I that possible?"

"**Because I'm the vampire manifest of you, what have you been doing all this time to gain? Is it nothing?"**

"No I've been trying to gain your powers for my own so that I can protect everyone I love."

"**Good, now answer me this. Who is it that you really love?"**

…**..**

"It's Mizore, I'm positive about this."

"**Good because Ruby is the one I love."**

…

"And why is that?"

"**Because when I first manifest into you, she was the first woman I saw and I fell in love with her."**

…**.**

"**We're done here, goodbye."**

"Wait but-"

"**BEGONE!" **With that 'kurai' pushed me out of the dream world

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I bolted out of my dream. I looked around to see my room again. I felt something pushing against my arm. I turn to see a completely nude Mizore next to me with her breast pushing against my arm. I smile recalling what had happened yesterday. I slowly got up not to wake Mizore. But in the process my star limiter got pulled off and I transformed into my vampire me.

"**Ku, seems that it's my turn to play with the one I love." **I said as I disappeared in a steak of black.

(Somewhere else)

I appeared as I went in a black steak in a darken room, I looked around. All around the room I saw nothing but torture devices which seem to me they were more like pleasure devices. I saw on a self there were dildos laying on it. Not far away I heard pants. I followed the sounds till I found the source. Lying on what looks to be a pleasure table layed Ruby-san who had been chained up naked.

I look across her hot sweating naked body. I looked down at her womanhood to see that she had a dildo strapped to a machine that made it fuck her and a little draining bowl beneath the table I looked under the table to see a 5 gallon tank filled with what looks like her fluids.

"**So this is what you do when you have days off. **"Me saying that made ruby gasp and look at me. Apparently she didn't notice me standing there the whole time. She quickly used her magic to unhook the chains and cover herself with a towel. I smirked

"H-h-how d-d-did you g-g-get in here?" Ruby stammered out because of how embarrassed the one she loved, to see her like this.

"**Ku, now you and me both know you don't care about how I got here, what you care about is what I'm going to do now that I saw you like this?" **Ruby-sun was a deep red as I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Well, what are you g-g-going to d-d-do to me?" next ruby knew was that she was back on the table strapped down but the dildo machine was gone instead I was onto of ruby-san kissing her. She did nothing but kiss back as I knew she was giving in to me. I moved one of my hands and started to rub her womanhood, this in return let out a moan and gasps from ruby.

"You want my manhood here don't you?" I said as I broke our kiss. All she did was nod because she had lost her voice from the pleasure she was having. I unzipped my black pants and lower my manhood to level with her entrance and slowly pushed in to her. She did nothing but gasp and I was fully inside her. I let her adjust to my size a little but not long as I started to thrust in and out. With each thrust she let out a moan and blushed as she started to reach her climax.

"I'm Cumming." She said as her juices poured all over my manhood with in turn made me cum deep in to her. Ruby passed out as she finished her orgasm. I removed myself from her and zipped up my pants.

"**Well seem like Kurais not the only one who can make women pass out, he he." **with that my vampire self teleported out of the room same way he came in.

XXXXXXXXOXXXXXXX

As my vampire self arrived in a black steak in my room he looked over to see a empty bed and got scared. His thought was soon granted by a body tackling him from the darkness. As he was flipped over he came face to face with Mizore. Before he could speak he was slapped by her.

"How dear you take my man's body to go have sex with another woman." She said to him.

"But."

"No buts. Now if you do it again and I'm not there to keep an eye on you I'm not letting you out anymore. "She said as she put my limiter back on. I transformed back to my old me.

"Where am i?" I said sitting up in a daze.

"Your right here with me." Mizore said I started feeling tired and Mizore took me to bed to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you have it my next chapter. Sorry about the crappy ending but just deal with it.

Kurai-sensei out


	10. Chapter 10

Well I'm back I have this new chapter of the step brother for those of you out there that actually keep up with my stories. I'm sorry to those people but I'm a semi-normal teenager that has homework. But anyway….ON TO THE STORY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXOXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in a daze. It was all foggy around me and I could barely see two feet in front of me. I heard a swooshing noise I found where it was coming from just in time to dodge it. I jumped into the air away from the object and heard a few more coming my way. I spin in midair dodging what looked to be kunai. I landed on the ground just as I hear another come flying at me. I stepped to the side and catch the kunai. As more came at me I stopped them with the kunai in my hand.

As another waved stopped I noticed that I couldn't keep this up forever but my assailant could. I decided to strike back. I channeled my Yokai like ruby showed me, and waited. Just then the first kunai of the next wave sounded and I retaliated. I threw my Yokai imbedded kunai at the assailant and saw it struck them in their shoulder. I watched as the misted cleared and reveled my vampire self to be the assailant.

"Why, why were you attacking me?" I asked ask vampire me pull out the kunai from his shoulder and the wound closed up.

"**Because I was testing your skill for the upcoming battle you are going to have**." He said as everything started to go dark.

"Wait! What battles?" But it was too late to get an answer. Everything went dark and I woke up all sweaty. I look to my side to see I had stirred mizore.

"What's wrong kurai?" mizore said as she sat up and the blanket fell off of her exposing her body which made me a little lustful.

"It's nothing Mizore just had a little nightmare." I said. She looked at me and then kissed me on my lips. I returned the kiss full force. I broke the kiss and looked out my window to see the sun coming up and decided we should get ready for school. We got up got ready and went on our way.

As we walked to school hand in hand we saw Tsukune and Pyrin.

"Hey, guys how you doing?" Tsukune asked as we join with them.

"Oh you know same old." I said as we made our way to class. Today went mostly a good day. Got to spend a little alone time with my girlfriend today at lunch(if you know what I mean).

It was till the last class of the day that it got a little interesting. Just as the bell was about to ring the teacher made an announcement.

"Okay class the school festival will be starting soon and the headmaster has made an idea for this year's festival." One student raised her hand. "What is it?"

"The headmaster has made a battle tournament for this year's festival." This peaked everyone's attention, even Tsukune, Pyrin, and I. "the tournament will have a preliminary round which will have 16 bracket which only the top person of each brackets will move to the actual tournament where everyone can come watch. And of course there will be a prize for the winner of the tournament." Just then the bell rang and we started putting our stuff away.

"Signups will be at the school entrance there only a limit as to how many we can take." She said as everyone shuffled out of the class room deciding what to do for the rest of the day. Mizore and I met up with the others after putting our stuff in my room since Mizore practically lived there. When we all met we tried deciding what to do.

"Who wants to go shopping?" moka suggested all the girls were into it and forcibly made us guys go too. We reluctantly agreed and started walking to the closest shop. Just then it dawn on.

"Crap I need to go sign up for the tournament." As Pyrin and Tsukune both agreed and we told the girls we'd catch up and they then left to do their shopping, as for the three of us we started walking to the sign up board.

"So seeing as how we are all signing up doesn't that mean that we'll fight each other maybe?" Tsukune asked as we reached the sigh up board and saw only three spots left.

"Well it's a good thing we at least got here in time." I said as I started signing my name but was stopped as my pen was shot out of my hand. I winced in pain from sudden blast. I look in the direction that the blast came from. There stood three students, a boy with brown hair and wore glasses had his hand extended in my direction. The one on his right was a dark skin girl, like me, and light gray hair going down to her back and stopped at her hips. She wore an Indian style fighting dress. She smiled at me in a seductive way. I made a mental note to watch out for her. The one on the far right was a boy with a sword. Pyrin and Tsukune took stances ready to fight, but I struck them down not wanting to cause too much commotion.

"Sorry but well be taking those three spots." The boy with glasses said as he puts him arm down.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind sharing with the cutie in the middle." The dark skin girl said looking at me seductively.

"Jeez Jeanne, do you ever stop trying to seduce every boy you meet." The boy with glasses said pushing his glasses up.

"He he, Maybe after finding the right man but for now I'll continue." Jeanne says walking up to the board and picking up the pen that was shot out of my hand. She signs her name.

"Hey! We were here first!" Pyrin yells as Jeanne finishes signing her name.

"You Snooze you lose boy." Jeanne turns around and tosses the pen at the boy with the glasses. I rush for it and catch it. Then I run pass Jeanne who is walking back to her friends and sign my name. I turn and toss the pen to Pyrin who reaches to catches it but is pushes aside by the boy with the sword. He catches it and runs at the board, but is intercepted by Tsukune. They fight over the pen and its tosses up into the air and the boy with glasses jumps and catches it. As he lands on the ground he turns for me and the board. He begins to lunge for me and the board and the next thing I know I hear scribbling behind me. Turn to see the boy signing his name.

'So fast.' Was all I could think as he finishes signing his name, he puts the pen down and turns to me.

"The name is Shoji Kuraski, the fast wind of the west." He appears in front of me. "And do not forget it." He appears with his friend and the turn and walk off. His friends follow him and Pyrin and Tsukune walk up to me. I just stand there looking at the board, and look at the last three names.

_Jeanne Askaki_

_Kurai Kokoro _

_Shoji Kuraski _

"Guys?" I mutter after standing still for about 30 seconds, they turn to look at me.

"What Kurai?" Tsukune asks.

"I think I just figured out what true fear feels like…" I just stand there and the other two look at me a little shocked.

XXXXXXXXX

Hey there everyone! Sorry about the whole not updating as much. I've been focusing more with school and what not. But I'll try with updating when I can. Other than that be sure to review anything helps!

-Kurai the prince of darkness


	11. Chapter 11

Well here is another installment of the stepbrother hope you like it ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys?" I mutter after standing still for about 30 seconds, they turn to look at me.

"What Kurai?" Tsukune asks.

"I think I just figured out what true fear feels like…" I just stand there and the other two look at me a little shocked. I look at my hands, they were shaking. The fear quickly grew and I clutch my head and fall to my knees.

"Kurai!" Pyrin yells out as him and Tsukune rush to my side.

"So…so fast." I curl on the floor as the fear grew to the point where I pass out.

* * *

"**Kuuuurrraaaaaiiiiii." **I heard a voice call out to me. I wake up to see darkness. I sat up and looked around.

"Where are you?" I asked the other me as I got up from the ground.

"**Right behind you." **I turn around so quick I almost fell. In front of me stood an almost copy of me. The only different was he had silver hair compared to my jet black hair and my eyes were mint green him were blood red.

"Where am I?" I ask looking around.

"**You're in your subconscious. This is also where I live." **The darkness disperses and is replaced by a living room, my living room to be exact.

"So you live in a copy of my house."

"**Technically it's our house, but yes none the less."**

"So what am I doing here again?"

"**When you fainted you came here. You'll probably do it a lot when you need my help." ** The other me took a seat on the couch. I took a seat in the recliner.

"What do I need help with?"

"**Maybe it's trying to except the fact that the guy – Shoji was it? - Is so fast."**

"Yeah I guess you could be right." I look at the table wish there was a bottle of soda there. All of a sudden a bottle of root beer appears there.

"Holy shit!" I said as I crawled as far as I could in my chair. The other me just reaches and took the bottle.

"**What? You didn't know you could do that when in your subconscious?"**

"This is my first time here so yeah I kind of didn't." I imagine another root beer and pick it up. As I open my bottle both of us took a swig of the root beer and sigh.

"**So now that you came down, are you going to go back anytime soon? Your friends are worried about you."**

"Sure where is the exit?"

"**Behind you." **I got up from the chair and saw the door behind me.

"Does everything have to be behind me?"

"**No, you just keep imagining that it is."**

"Whatever I'm out see you later." I walk to the door turn the knob and walk out.

(Back in the real world)

I stir from my place in my bed I slowly open my eyes to see the ceiling of my room I turn my head to the left to see the window was dark.

'Nighttime already?' I try to sit up but I feel weight on both of my arms. I look down to see Mizore Curled up on my left side and Ruby curled up on my right. Both had one arm on my chest, I smiled.

'I guess I did make then worry a little what with fainting and what not.' I tried to get out of the grasp they both stirred and sat up.

"So you're final awake Kurai." Ruby says in a sleepy voice.

"I could say the same for you Ruby." Mizore says as she pushes me down and sits on my stomach. She then leans down and kisses me. I freak out a little at first but settles into it. Mizore licks my teeth begging to be let in. I let her and we start to have a tongue war. Soon I had an erection which didn't go unnoticed by Ruby.

"Well it seems like somebody is happy to see us." Ruby says as she unzips my pants and lets my manhood out. She stokes it a few times which got a moan out of me; Mizore took the opportunity to take the advantage in our tongue war, I wasn't about to let her win. Ruby keeps stroking my cock slowly speeding up. I could feel my end coming as my load builds up. I was about to come but couldn't say anything. Ruby squeals as my hot fluids spews out of my manhood and lands on her hand. Some lands on Mizore's back where there were no clothes. She moans and breaks the kiss admitting defeat. Ruby lifts her cum covered hand to her lips and sucks my cum off. My face was a deep red as I saw this happened. Mizore just lays on top of my and lays her head against my chest.

"We were worried about you." Mizore mutters.

"Yeah after Tsukune had called Moka about what happened we dropped everything we had and ran back here." Ruby says as she lies down next to me.

"Well, almost everything." Mizore sits up a little and reaches for my night stand. She grabs a small black box, she opens it up. Inside were two necklaces; one necklace was a snow angel and the chain looked like ice, the other was a witch and the chain was black. I awed at the two necklaces.

"They're both for me?" Both the yuki-onna and the witch nodded. They each took their own necklaces and tied them around my neck.

"They are a way for us to stay close to you even when we're apart." Ruby says as she finishes tying her necklace. I look down at the three necklaces around my neck. In the middle was my Rosario-my star shaped limiter- on the left was the snow angel and the right was the witch. I smiled and look up at my two lovers. I hug and kiss both of them and we all lay down on my bed. I slowly let sleep overcome me.

* * *

I woke to a stream of light shining in through my window. I look to my right to see the sleeping face of Mizore. I could feel her skin so I knew she slept nude last night. I turn to my left expecting to see a sleeping Ruby. But instead I see a note. Because Mizore was sleeping on my left arm, I used my right hand to grab the note and opened it. And read it.

_Dear kurai, _

_I'm sorry I didn't get to spend the rest of the night with you but the headmaster has sent me on a urgent mission. I don't know how long I'll be a way but I'll try to be back for the festival, promise._

_-Ruby_

I look at the time; 9:30 am. It's a Saturday so I guess I'll see if the gang wants to go actually shopping this time. I try to remove my hand from under Mizore, but she wouldn't budge. Finally giving up I pick up my phone and text Tsukune and Pyrin asking them if they actually wanted to go shopping this time with the gals. I instantly get a reply from Pyrin:

_Sorry man I got something to do today maybe next time._

_-Pyrin_

I text him back saying that it's okay and to hit me up some other time. Right after I get a text from Tsukune:

_Yeah man Moka and I will go, let's meet at the gate in 30 minutes Kay? I'll go and ask Kurumu._

I text him back tell him okay. Now comes the hard part, I turn to look at Mizore's sleeping face. I really didn't want to wake her…

"Mizore… wake up Mizore." I whisper in her ear, she moves slightly but doesn't wake up.

"Mmmmmmiiiiizzzzzzoooorrreeee…" She moves her hand and places it on my chest, what happens next is unexpected. Ice shoots out of Mizore's hand and covers my chest and spikes shoot out on to either side of my head. I cringe scared as to what is going to happen next. Mizore slowly opens her eyes and looks at me with her icy blue eyes.

"You best be glad you have a cute face or else you'd be in deep trouble for waking me." Mizore says as she retracts the ice and sits up, letting the sheets fall and revealing her naked body. I blushed and sat up to.

"So what is so important that you woke me up for?" Mizore says getting up and grabbing the clothes that she discarded before sleeping last night.

"Well the gang was going to go shopping so I was going to wake you so we could get ready." Mizore stretches her back letting he ass stick, I swear she makes it too easy for me…

"How much time do we have?" I take a look at the clock.

"We have 25 minutes to get ready and get to the school gate." I say as Mizore goes into the bathroom and turns the shower on.

After both Mizore and I get a shower we both head for the school gate hand in hand. We get there a few minutes before Tsukune and the other got there. So we decided to have a little make out secession in the bushes. When the other arrived Mizore and I were flustered. We all took off for the city.

When we arrived in the city it was busy with town's folk trying to get around and buy their necessities. The girls find a clothes store and drag Tsukune and me into it, then started to try on clothes.

"So how is it Tsukune?" Moka asks walking out of the dressing room wearing a pink strapped dress that went down to half way down her calf muscle. Up the side of one leg it was cut up to right below her waist. I looked at Tsukune who I could tell was fantasying about her. It was then I hear the voice behind me.

"So how do I look Kurai?" I turn around and look in awe. In front of me stood Mizore that wore an icy blue dress that match perfectly with her eyes. It came down to her ankles and was strapless. I felt like I was looking at an angel.

"You look… Beautiful Mizore…" Was all I could mutter out as I saw her blush. It made me blush more.

"You're welcome. I picked it out for her." Kurumu appears behind her. "Isn't she just the most beautiful thing you've ever scene?" All I could do was nod as I continued to look and the maiden in front of me.

"See, I told you he would like it." Kurumu whispers in Mizore's ear. The girls finish shopping and buying clothes and we were on the streets again. We spot an ice cream shop and decided to stop there next. We're all sitting there eating ice cream when I notice a poster on the window of the shop; I walk up to it and read what it said:

_**Couples contest!**_

_**Come sign up with your significant other and compete with other couple for the chance to win a fabulous prize:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Place: A trip to amusement park and Dinner at a fancy restaurant.**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Place: A trip to an amusement park.**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Place: A happy meal at McDonalds.**_

_**Come sign up now!**_

'I kind of want to enter this with Mizore… but she probably wouldn't want to.' I didn't noticed Kurumu coming up behind me to see what I was doing. When she read the paper her eyes lit up with a devilish idea. She reaches around me so fast I couldn't react and swiped the paper from its place on the window.

"Hey everyone look at what I found!" Kurumu yelled running back to everyone. Everyone looks at the paper as she holds it up.

"Wow Tsukune, You and me should enter that contest." Moka says after she finishes reading it. Tsukune shake his head in agreement. Kurumu turns to Mizore, darn it I knew where this was going. I walk back over to where everyone is

"So Mizore, you're going to enter too, With Kurai I'm guessing?" I could tell Mizore was thinking about her options. Then she looks at me.

"Do you want to join this contest kurai?" Mizore asks me. I ponder on this for a few seconds. I then walk up to her.

"If you want to do it then what kind of boyfriend would I be to say no?" After saying this I kiss her on the cheek which made her blush and produced an aw from the group watching. Kurumu jumped excitingly. I feel she's enjoying this more than we are.

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Kurumu excitingly takes off to where the sign up place was and we had to run after her.

XXXX

Well there's another chapter of this story done. What will happen at this contest? Will love florist? Will there be fight? Who knows! …. Oh wait I do Heh. See You in the next chapter of the Step-Brother!

Kurai the Prince of Darkness


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! I've come to bring you another chapter of this story so enjoy! Or I will find you and I will kill you… just kidding! But seriously enjoy!

We all chased after Kurumu trying not to get lost in the sea of people. Finally we show up at the sign up for the contest. We are greeted by a contest manager.

"Why hello there young chaps! I suppose you're here t sign up for the contest?" The manager says seeing the poster in Kurumu's hand.

"Yes those four are." Kurumu points at the two couples behind her.

"Well then lucky you, now first before we begin you'll need to fill out the paper with your names and the two couples entering." The manager hand Kurumu two papers; who then hands them to us. We all write down our names and coupling. Kurumu was sad she couldn't participate since there's an odd number.

'If Pyrin was here he could have been your partner. I wonder what he was so busy with…' I thought as we hand the papers in and walked inside.

"Hello new contestants! Welcome to the couples contest!" Said a very familiar voice I look around and see him standing in the door way. He had his eyes closed so it was obvious he didn't know exactly who the new contestants were.

"So this is where you were hiding, huh Pyrin?" I say and Pyrin opens his eyes in shock to see exactly who the new contestants were.

"What are you doing here?" Pyrin says his smile into frown. You could tell I was the last person he wanted to see right now, I could tell why. Pyrin wore a pink tux and a pink bow tie. I couldn't help but laugh. So enough Kurumu started laughing too. Then the whole group joined in. Pyrin looked really pissed.

"Shut up okay! I know the suit makes me look like a homosexual but I had to where it to get the gig okay!" Pyrin basically screams at us, we all slowly stop laughing.

"Why did you take the gig in the first place?" I ask after finally calming down from laughing. Pyrin scratched the back of his head.

"Well… I needed the money…" I could tell he was hiding something. But it was Kurumu who spoke up.

"I also have a confession to make." Kurumu walks over to Pyrin and stands by him and turns to face us.

"I didn't really come here for you guys. I came here to see Pyrin in his uniform." Kurumu confesses to us as she looked up at Pyrin. A smirk appears on my face. Pyrin was telling the truth about needing the money. He just didn't say what for.

"Why?" I ask even though I knew the answer. Pyrin could tell I already knew.

"I think it's time we told them Kurumu." Pyrin says looking at his watch and then freaks out.

"But we'll save it for later, I've got to get you back stage because the contest is about to start." Pyrin says opening a door and dragging us in. When the door closed it was pitched black. I took a few steps forward and ran into someone.

"Ow, watch where you are going idiot." The person said, I didn't recognize the voice. Before I could say something back the lights turned on in front of us I looked around and found Mizore and took a spot by her, then I heard Pyrin's voice.

"Welcome everyone! I'm your host Pyrin Firestorm and welcome to our first couples contest!" The crowd roared. I could tell we might actually have fun with this. When the crowd calmed down a little Pyrin continued.

"Now don't get all soft now at least let our contestants get on the staged. Speaking of our contestant, come on out everyone!" Pyrin holds his hands out giving us contestants a signal for us to come out. The couples started to walk out onto the stage, There were sixteen of us total. When all the couples lined up in two rows Pyrin introduced all of us. Then he started talking about how the contest would work.

"Okay this contest will be simple. There will be three rounds. Round one will be a costume contest where our monsters will find cool costumes for human couples to wear. We will give the couple's three minutes to find their costume." With that the couples were all escorted to different room each containing racks of clothing. Then the timer started.

"What should we do?" Mizore asked looking through all the clothes.

"I don't know…" It was then that I say a cape and threw it around me and found a mirror to look at me. Then an idea struck me. I look around and spot a box of props. I search through it and found a sword. At the same time Mizore step out from behind a rack holding a dress, she looks at me.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask Mizore even though I already knew the answer.

"Oh you know it." Mizore smirks and we get to work.

Soon the 3 minutes are up and all couples are brought to the side of the stage. We go though each couples as they eliminate and pass couples. By the time Mizore and I were up 14 people had gone, 10 were eliminated and 1 was disqualified for indecent exposure.

"Okay everyone let me introduce our 15 couple, All the way from Yokai Academy, Kurai Kokoro and Mizore Shirayuki!" Pyrin states as Mizore and I step out from behind our hiding place. The crowd awed at the site of us. I wore a dark blue suit with a cape and sported a sword on my side. Mizore wore a light purple dress to compliment her hair color. Her hair was up in a pony tail which hung over her shoulder, she wore an icy blue tiara with a snow flake on it.

"Okay, I welcome to you, The snow princess and her prince charming." The room erupted in cheers at the sight of us. Once the room calmed down the judges went to work.

Judge 1: Well I see just how much thought you put into this, very well done.

Judge 2: Well I have to say that this is the best I've seen out of all the other so far.

Judge 3: Are you kidding? This is so predictable. Anybody can throw on a prince charming outfit… But it's better than what I've seen. I'll admit that.

With that the judges gave us our final rating.

Judge 1: 9 ½

Judge 2: 9

Judge 3: 7.9

A passing score, the crowd cheered. I look at Mizore and smiled and she smiled back. We both bow to the crowd and walk off stage, which made the crowd go more while with cheers. Tsukune and moka were after us. They did a Mr. and Mrs. Dracula thing. They manage to get a passing score too. Back stage we each were congratulating each other. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"So what if you managed to barely get a passing score? We're still going to wipe the floor with you all." We all turn to look at the speaker. It was a man around our age. He wore a fancy white dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Hey you're the guy I ran into earlier." I said pointing at him.

"Oh so you're the one who almost ruined my shoes. Well I'll send you the bill for cleaning them later."

"Listen if you got a bone to pick by all means I'll pick back." I said facing him and closing the gap between us. He helps close the gap and soon we were in each other's face.

"Yeah I do have a bone to pick; I don't like your attitude. I might have to adjust it for you." He said crackling his knuckles. Before I could make his shirt turn red our partners pushed us apart.

"Kurai stop it it's not worth it." Mizore says

"Yeah Ayumu, It's not worth the trouble." Ayumu looks at his partner.

"Find Keiko you win, listen up- Kurai was it? Well listen closely Kurai and listen well. I will defeat you. It may not be by a fight, but I'll beat you." With that Ayumu wraps his arm around Keiko and walks away. Mizore wraps her arms around me.

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless and get yourself hurt." Mizore looks up at me with eyes that look like they were about to cry.

"But Mizore he-" Mizore hugs me tighter.

"Promise me." How could I resist her now…

"Fine I promise." I hug her back.

"Good now that your soap opera is done can you guys get back on stage so we can start the second round?" Pyrin says poking his head back stage. Tsukune and I grab our girlfriends and head back on stage, all the contestant line up, all five couples, next to their partner. Then Pyrin went over the second round.

"Okay everyone please give a big hand to all the contestants that made it past the first stage, trust me it isn't easy making it, but now that they have it's time for the second round! This round with be a Q&A round. But will not be done on stage sorry." This brought booing from the crowd. "Sorry but it's the 3 judge's orders. The couples will be escorted to different rooms and will await their turn. We will bring everyone back out here in about 30 minutes, so make sure to stick around." With that all the couples were brought back stage and put in different room. Mizore and I were one of the first to be questioned, we were questioned but judge #1.

Judge 1: so how do you feel about this competition?

Me: I feel like it's pretty tough considering that we have friends as competition. But I feel like it's pretty good.

Judge 1: And how do you feel about your relationship with Mr. Kokoro, Ms. Shirayuki?

Mizore: I think my last name will be changed to Kokoro if it keeps up like this.

Judge 1: Very nice, Very nice.

The judge continued to ask us question like how our daily life's intertwined and boring stuff like that. Five minutes later he completes his Q&A, thanks us and leaves the room. Mizore sits on the couch and I lay down using her lap as a pillow. She begins to run her hand through my hair.

"So do you think we'll make it?" Mizore asks looking down at me. I close my eyes, breathe deeply, and exhale. Then I open my eyes and look at her.

"Mizore, I don't care if we win or lose as long as you're happy I'm happy." Mizore smiles and continued running her hand through my hair. I close my eyes again and begin to dream a little before we were called back.

My dream was going politely good, I was dreaming about living in a big house with Mizore and our three kids… until a few seconds ago. Now I am running for my live for something and it felt like there was no end to this chase. I trip and stumble, regain my footing for only a sec, the fall on top the ground- if that was ever what it was. I turn over to see whatever was chasing me over me, it was me; only a demonic version of me.

"Who or what are you!?" I mange to scream out, the "Demonic me" towering over me smiled a creepy smile that went from one ear to the other.

"Oh, that hurts not knowing who you really are."

"YOU ARE NOT ME!" I scream out trying to get up, but couldn't.

"Yes I am, I am you; the one who harbors all the dark, desolate, and scared feelings you hide all the time. You may say you're tough on the outside but without me holding all of your dark feelings you're weak." 'Demonic me' says

"No that's not true!" I scream.

"Yes it is, I Hide the past you want to forget. Shall we take a look?" 'I' say looking at me. (This is so weird talking to me…)

"Please no!" Was all I could yell before everything went white, then it faded and I was in a well furbished room. I look at the bed to see a little kid standing by it; he had jet black hair and mint green eyes. Lying in the bed was a woman that had bright blond hair and mint green eyes; she looked like she was in pain. Everything went white again and now I was in the same room, only differences was that the little kid was curled in a corner watching as a man yelled at the same woman who was lying in the bed just before. Then he hit her, and hit, and hit. The man kept hitting her repeatedly and she tried to plead him to stop but he refused. Soon the woman was covered in bruises, but the man was still full of rage. Then… he looked at the child cowering in the corner, and slowly walked towards him. I tried to yell at the man to stop but no words were coming out of my mouth. Then I realized I couldn't stop him, because this already happened. The man now stood over the child, he reached for the child's arm and pulled him up, and the child looked like it was struggling to be let go. The man raised his hand and brought it down, and then it all went black.

I woke up in fright and sat up quickly. I felt my arms; I was having a case of cold sweat. I look around and saw I was in the room for the second round of the couples contest. The one I was doing with Mizore. Speaking of Mizore… I look around the room and saw she wasn't there. Before I had a panic attack the door opened and Mizore walks true. She saw me in my state of panic and rushed over to my side.

"What happened?" Mizore asks wiping the cold sweat from my forehead.

"It's a long story." I reply turning so my feet touched the ground. Mizore sits next to me and wrapped her fingers with mine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Before I could reply I felt a familiar coming this way.

"Maybe later, there's no time now." As if right on cue the door opens and Pyrin sticks his head in.

"Come on guys, don't start having sex now we're about to announce this rounds winners." I stand up and turn to my princess and hold my hand out.

"Shall we go my lady?" Mizore smiles and hold my hand as we walk out back to the stage.

Well there you have it, the next chapter, Took me forever! (Mostly because I was lazy) What was up with the images Kurai saw? (Although I'm sure most of you knew as soon as you read it) and what faith will befall Kurai in this couples contest? Find out in the next chapter of "The Step-Brother".

-Kurai prince of darkness


	13. Chapter 13

So….yeah…it's the next chapter of The Step Brother…..Enjoy!

"It's a long story." I reply turning so my feet touched the ground. Mizore sits next to me and wrapped her fingers with mine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Before I could reply I felt a familiar coming this way.

"Maybe later, there's no time now." As if right on cue the door opens and Pyrin sticks his head in.

"Come on guys, don't start having sex now we're about to announce this rounds winners." I stand up and turn to my princess and hold my hand out.

"Shall we go my lady?" Mizore smiles and holds my hand as we walk back out to the stage.

Soon the Five couples left standing were back on stage; Ayumu was all the way on the left, Tsukune and moka were in the middle, and Mizore and I were the last to be out, Pyrin started talking again.

"Alright let's give a round of applause to our five couples!" The crowd clapped and cheered. "Okay, our five couples have been questioned and now it's time to announce the results. Only two couples can advance to the next round. I will call out the couples by the number in which they are standing before us. Is everyone ready!?" The crowd cheered. Pyrin opens an envelope and the crowd goes silent. "The first couple to advance will be… Couple Number 2!" The Crowd cheers as the first round winners step forward and bow to the crowd. "Our next winners are…. Couple Number 5!" We won. Mizore and I advanced to the next round! I smile at Mizore as we took a step forward and bow bowed.

"WHAT!" I knew this was coming and look back at the furious Ayumu. No one else noticed what was happening but I saw it bright as day. Keiko was trying to calm down the raging Ayumu. Ayumu turns around and raised his hand and I knew exactly what was about to happen. I turn towards them and Ayumu brings his hand down. Everything else was a flash; Keiko raised here hands to defend against the hit that never came. She looks up and sees me standing next to Ayumu, holding his hand back. The crowd goes silent and Mizore looks over in a shock.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ayumu asks in an angry voice.

"Making sure someone doesn't get hurt." I reply.

"Let go of me." Ayumu tries to free his hand.

"Are you going to hit Keiko if I do?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Then I can't let go." I tighten my grip.

"Fine, Maybe I'll just take my rage out on you!" I move just enough to not take the full blast of the punch Ayumu sent at me with his free hand. I go flying and smash into a wall leaving a big dent in it, Mizore and the crowd gasps. I fall off the wall and land on my feet.

"Guards! Arrest him!" Pyrin yells pointing at Ayumu.

"No." I say as I look up at Ayumu, Mizore runs up to me.

"Don't do this Kurai." She pleads to me.

"I have to Mizore. I don't want anyone to suffer the same faith as her…" Mizore looks at me and nods and takes a step back. Ayumu turns and faces me.

"Bring it!" Ayumu put his hands up knowing I'd come. I smirk. Before I could rush Ayumu; one of the judges steps in.

"Hold it! If you're going to fight take it outside!" The judge states and points at the door.

"Do you care for a change of scenery?" Ayumu asks walking toward the door. I smirk again and follow. Outside was a large array of rocks with what look to be traps everywhere.

"What is this?" I ask as Ayumu and I walk in to the middle.

"Well we were going to use it for the final round where one person from the two couples went head to head for a minute, but you can use it instead." Pyrin states walking in-between the two of us. "I also want to state that both of you are disqualified for fighting when not permitted.

"Great another reason to beat Kurai into the ground."

"Fine by me, although Mizore will be mad." I whisper the last part.

"Okay then GO!" Pyrin jumps out of the way.

"Like I said before bring it!"

"Fine by me." My feet dig into the ground and I disappear and reappear in the air in front of Ayumu and slam my foot against his face. He goes flying back and as my feet touch the ground I'm gone again and appear next to Ayumu's flying body and bring my fist down into his chest knocking him into the ground and sending rock pieces everywhere. I jump back and look at his body.

"Heh not so tough are you." As I said this Ayumu twitches and begins to stand up.

"Is that all you got?" He wipes blood away from his chin. "My turn." Ayumu disappears and reappears in front of me and throws a punch at me I move to block it, but the he disappears again and reappears behind me and slams his fist in my back… I go flying and land face first in the ground. Ayumu appears above me and smashes his foot into me and grounds me farther into to the ground (Heh get it?). He jumps back and inspects the damage to me.

"Heh you're not so tough." Ayumu Wipes sweat from his forehead. "Now stand up and fight me seriously."

"Kurai!" Mizore cries out and tries to rush to me but was stopped by Pyrin.

"Don't worry, the Kurai we know won't go down from that." Right when he said that I slowly stand up. I look down enough to where you couldn't see my eyes; I had blood running down from my forehead. I wipe some on it away and smile.

"Is that all you got?" Ayumu smirks and Pyrin smiles.

"Kurai please stop I don't want to see you like this!" Mizore cries out

"Yeah Ayumu don't do this!" Keiko Screams to try and get Ayumu to stop.

"I can't stop Keiko; I need to teach this guy a lesson." Ayumu cracks his knuckles and gets ready to attack again.

"Stop? I can't stop now; I need to get stronger so I can get protect the ones I love. And to make sure what happened back then doesn't happen again…" I whisper to myself; I smile and take a stance. I was ready to block or defend if needed.

"Seems I didn't knock enough sense into you, let me fix that!" Ayumu jumps at me and prepare to slam his foot into my head; I raise my arm to block it. Ayumu smiles Disappears then reappears behind me; as his foot came closer I swiftly turn and block his foot with the same arm I raised before. I then look up with my blood red eyes.

"Like I said is that all you got? If so my turn then." I grab his foot and toss him. A rush at him and slam my fist in to his face. He flies on his back and I appear next to him lock my hands together and bring them down on his stomach. He hits the ground and coughs up blood and bounces up enough for me to connect my knee with his back and send him flying into the air.

(On the sideline)

"I'm really glad I didn't half to face him." Said the other contestant on the side line that made it to the final.

"Yeah I couldn't stand to see you like that." Said the girl that was the contestants partner, she then looked at Mizore. "You have a good boyfriend make sure not to lose him to anyone." Mizore had a tear coming down.

"Okay I will." Mizore and the others look back at me.

(Back to the fight)

Ayumu goes flying into the air and I follow him. He manages to turn to face me as I throw a punch at him and blocks it. I keep throwing punches and he keeps blocking knocking him higher into the air. As I throw a punch Ayumu throws one too. Neither of us could block the others and we punch each other in the face. I go spiraling to the ground and Ayumu Flies high into the air, then proceeded to fall. I spin to land on my feet and spring back up at Ayumu's falling body. I throw a punch that lands on his back you could hear a few bones break and Ayumu coughs up blood. We both fall down to the ground Ayumu lands with a thud. And I manage to land on my feet barely. I look over at the sidelines to see Mizore and Keiko running to me and Ayumu, then everything went black and I fall to the ground.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to see a ceiling, the ceiling of my dorm room. I look down to see my desk with my bag on it. I continued looking down to see some clothes on the ground. It was a sweater with blue sleeves with a yellow skirt and some stalking. I instantly knew whose they were. I try to sit up, try to anyway. I felt someone on my side I pull the sheet covering me enough to see a sleeping Mizore in a black tank top and black panties. I blush looking at her.

'She has a cute sleeping face.' I think as I try to move her but found my body barely moving. Mizore slowly wakes up and looks at me.

"So you're finally awake? Good…" Mizore moves herself so that she laid on top of me. she then puts her lips against mine and held them there. She broke it as we got our breath.

"I do not like what you did back then. You had me so worried; I really just want to beat you up right now." Tears started forming under Mizore's eyes and she wraps her arms around my neck and pulled me close.

"I'm sorry Mizore." Was all I could mutter, Mizore lets go and looks into my eyes.

"Mizore I feel weak…" I mutter to her.

"It's because being a vampire means you need blood every once in a while."

"Can you go get me some tomato juice from the fridge then?" Mizore shakes her head.

"You're all out. You'll have to take real blood this time." I really didn't want to do that…

"Mizore you know how I feel about that."

Yeah, well it's that or die…you chose." Mizore move her hair back to reveal her neck. I gulp knowing she was right. I move my head to her neck with a little help from her, open my mouth to show my fangs and chomp down on her neck. Mizore winced from the sudden pain and I almost pulled back but I was held there by Mizore

"Don't worry about me. if it's for you I'll endure any pain." With that I admit defeat and began drawing blood. I slowly regained my strength and wrapped my arms around Mizore. I let go not wanting to drink too much and lick the wound to heal it. I pull my head back and stare at her eyes.

"I love you." I mutter and lock lips with her. I lick her lips trying to get her to open up. She finally opens up and my tongue immediately enters her mouth and begins battling for domination against her tongue. Mizore moans and fights back as best as she can. I flip us over so I'm over her and bring a hand up to her breast and fondle then. This produced a louder moan from her and I release our lips so we can breathe and continued to fondle her breast with one hand.

"I need you inside me kurai, please." Mizore mutters though her moans. I lower my head to her neck and whisper in her ear.

"Anything for you Mizore-Hime." I begin sucking on her neck and slowly removed my black shirt and pants. When I finished I remove my lips from her neck and saw I left a hicky. And lock lips with her as I start removing her tank top and panties (with a little help from her). I place one hand on her stomach and pointed it downwards and slowly moved it till it touched her clit. Mizore gasps a little but slowly sinks back into fighting our tongue war. I continue to lower my hand till in was in the middle of her already wet virgina, I slowly start to rub it. Mizore started moaning again and I pressed on. She releases to kiss this time and puts her hand on my hard crotch.

"I need this inside me." I smile and remove my finger from in-between her legs and spreads them. I got in the middle and angle my dick at her entrance. And slowly push in. She moans as I push in farther and father, till I'm all the way in. I let her adjust a little and slowly remove my penis till it almost out. Then I push it back in and continue slowly getting faster with each thrust. Soon I was thrusting at a steady pace and I could tell Mizore was enjoying it. I was enjoying it too. I start kissing her neck up and down. After a few minutes, and a few orgasams from Mizore, I was reaching my climax.

"Mizore I'm going to cum."

"Cum inside me, do it!" Mizore moaned as she came again as her virgina tightens itself around my man hood I spewed my semen in to her.

"Ah! Your semen it so hot…" Mizore moans as she passes out from bliss. I turn us so we lay on our sides and I look at Mizore's face.

'She really does have a cute sleeping face.' I chuckle softly and pull her close. And I slowly fall asleep too.

* * *

Well there you have it another chapter of the Step Brother. Make sure to review!

Kurai prince of darkness


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome back to another chapter of *everything turns eerie* The Step Brother. I do have to admit that I don't own any of the characters except my own; I also own the plot of this story. Anyway enjoy!

I awoke to the sunlight shining into my eyes through the window above my bed.

'Fucking window.' I thought as I sat up and close the curtains that were letting the sunlight through. I lay back down and slowly drifted to dream land, and then it hit me. I sat up and looked around. Everything was neat and tidy, even my clothes were put neatly in a pile. I look back at the bed to see it empty.

'Where the fuck is Mizore?' I started panicking a little seeing as how Mizore would usually be asleep this early in the morning. Then I saw it; at my desk – which was seeable – laid a note. I walk over to it and pick it up:

_Dear Kurai,_

_I am sorry that I couldn't sleep in with you but I woke up this morning and tidied up a little._

"A LITTLE? MY WHOLE ROOM LOOKS LIKE IT DID WHEN I FIRST GOT HERE." I kept reading.

_Anyway I left you early this morning because Kurumu got some coupons for free manicure and pedicure, and being a girl, I couldn't resist. I'll see you later._

_Love,  
Mizore, your number 1 lover._

"Heh seems I'm by myself today." I notice something at the bottom.

_This note will explode in 3….2….1…_

I freak out, drop the note, and reach the other side of the room in .5 seconds. The note falls on the floor and I see there is a back side. I walk over and pick up the note again and read the back.

_If you're reading this, I can't believe you fell for that! HAHAHAHA! Anyway see you later babe._

I growl at reading this, I calm down soon enough.

'I'll get her back just wait. But what am I going to do all day.' I look at the calendar. I see the words marked 'Festival start day!' on the Saturday a week from now and circled.

'I guess I could train a bit…but I might need some help.' I pick up my phone and made a call.

(A few minutes later)

I was leaning up against a tree thinking about something when I heard my name being called out.

"Oi! Kurai!" I look over to see Pyrin and Tsukune walking over to me. I pushed off of the tree and walked towards them.

"Glad to see you could make it." I high five both of them. "You do know why I called you here, right?"

"Something about training right? Tsukune answers.

"Yeah, the festival starts soon and so does the tournament. And considering that Shoji is in it I might want to train…"

"Well where do we come in?" Pyrin asks. I reply by turning around walking back a few feet, turn back around, and take a battle stance, Pyrin and Tsukune looked confused.

"Strike to kill." Was all I said for them to understand Pyrin calls his sword from nowhere and Tsukune mutters something and his arm turns black and had and what look to be claws.

"You sure you can take the two of us on at once?" Pyrin asks getting into his battle stance.

"No, but I can sure as hell try." With this we rushed each other.

(Up at the school; headmasters' office)

The headmaster and bus driver look down at me dodging incoming attack from Tsukune and Pyrin.

"Do you think he can make it?" the bus driver asked blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"In reality? Not the slightest, but considering who his parents are. I think he may prove us wrong." The headmaster smiled and continued looking as I kept training.

(With the girls)

"So ladies how are the free treatments?" Kurumu asks as she had her toenails filed. Over at a massage table moka laid on her stomach as a female worker massages her shoulders.

"Oh, aw, ouch! Awww, this is fantastic Kurumu!" Moka responds "If only Tsukune could give massages like this."

"Yeah, I kind of regret leaving Kurai like that though… I mean I left him a note and cleaned his room for his so he wouldn't be to mad. Oh I hope he isn't getting into trouble" Mizore said as her hair goes through the hair dryer.

(Back with us boys)

"Achoo! Wow, am I getting sick all of a sudden." Tsukune asks. I appear in from of him and nearly take his head off.

"Don't worry it's your imagination. Just don't lose focus or I might kill you- oops." I turn and barely dodge one of Pyrins slashes. I jump backward and land on my feet.

"Maybe you should listen to your own words!" I smirk and we go at it once again.

(Back with the girls)

"Anyway Kurumu I've been meaning to ask you something." Mizore said to her succubus friend.

"What?"

"When did you and Pyrin…you know?"

"Get together? Oh um…it was the day before the contest."

"Oh okay. I wonder what Kurai and the other two have been doing while we were gone." Mizore says putting her hair the way it was before.

"Oh you know boys will be boys. They probably are doing something that will get them hurt. HAHA." Moka says walking out of a changing room in her school uniform. The girls look at each other for a few seconds, next thing you know they're flying out of the salon.

(Back with us boys)

Pyrin and I stood across from each other we were both pretty beat up. I look over at Tsukune who was lying up against a tree trying to catch his breath.

"Seems we pushed each other to our max." I huffed a smiled.

"Yeah looks like it, Heh." Pyrin looks over his shoulder. "I guess a human just can't keep up with us."

"*Huff* Shut *huff* up." Tsukune manage to spew out. I look back at Pyrin.

"*huff* I still need *huff* to get better. *huff*" I say as I take my stance once again. "Again Pyrin." Pyrin looks back at me like I was crazy.

"You have got to be *huff* crazy."

"Maybe I *huff* am…*huff* but I need to get better if I'm going to beat him. Now come at me." Pyrin sighs.

"Okay but don't blame me when your girlfriend sees you in scars." Pyrin gets ready to attack again. I smile.

"Likewise." I push into the ground with my feet and disappear for my spot. I reappear behind Pyrin and push my hand into his back, only to have him turn to flames.

'A clone!' I jump back and look around. 'Where could he be?' my answer was brought to me in the form of Pyrin's sword slashing into my back, Leaving a gash across it. Pyrin jumps back and looks at what he did.

"Shit dude I didn't mean to I thought you would have dodged it." Pyrin begins to lower his sword; I turn around and had my head down. I put my arms up again.

"Again." Was all I said as Pyrin looks at me again, like I was mad.

"No, I'm not doing it again." Pyrin turns away and starts walking to kurai.

"What's wrong, Chicken?" Pyrin stops in his tracks and turns around.

"What did you just call me?" I smirked.

"I called you a chicken, what are you going to do about it?" Now Pyrin looks like the mad one. He raises his sword and charges me. I smirk and start dodging his attacks.

(With the girls)

The girls are now back at the Academy dorms looking for their boys they meet up outside when they don't find them.

"Where could they be?" Mizore asks the others.

"I found this in Tsukunes room." Moka say pulling out a note from her pocket. It read:

_Dear Moka and co,_

_Pyrin and I are out in the woods helping Kurai train for the tournament if you get back early and want to come watch us._

_-Tsukune_

"Well then what are we doing here? Let's go!" Kurumu says flying into the air while Moka and Mizore start running.

(With us boys)

Smash.

I barely dodge Pyrins sword as it hits the ground and creates a dust cloud.

'Shit I'm becoming slower looks like I pushed myself too hard.' Pyrin manages to pull his sword out of the ground, and then disappears into flames.

"SHIT!" I look around to see where he's coming from. I hear he appear behind me and turn my head, but couldn't dodge his sword slash,

"There I see them!" And blood splattered onto the ground.

"KURAI!"

(The girls a few moments ago)

"There I see them!" Kurumu yells as she spots me standing alone and the others see too. They all look as Pyrin appears behind me and bring his sword down.

"KURAI!" Mizore yells out. And blood splattered onto the ground the girls all gasps at what they saw.

(Back with me)

'Is it over? Did I die?' I half expected a sword in my stomach. I open my eye slowly to see a wall in front of me, a wall of blood? I follow the blood to its source, my out stretched arms. I freak out and the barrier begins to break, I jump back as Pyrin's sword breaks through.

"What…what was that?" Pyrin asks looking at me; I look down at my hands.

"I-I-I don't know. I just thought I needed something to protect me and there it was a barrier of my blood."

"Can you make a sword out of it?" I look at my left hand and imagine a sword in it, next thing I know blood is coming out of my hand and forms a hilt. I grab the hilt and soon after the sword starts to appear. Right there in my hand I held a sword of...Well my blood. I grip it tightly and charge Pyrin with it he moves to block but I'm faster. Next thing we know is Pyrin has a gash in his arm and I fall to my knees and the blood sword disappears. The girls scream and run to us. Pyrin lowers his sword

"Did I do good Pyrin?"

"You did good Kurai, you did well. Shoji won't know what hit him." I smile and I'm silent as Mizore and the other two girls take us back to the dorms and bandaged us up.

(The next day)

I slowly open my eyes to the sound of an alarm; I turn to the alarm and look at the time, 7:45 am. I press snooze and close my eye again. Only to have them shoot open and sit up

"Holy crap, school starts in 15 minutes Mizore wa-." I turn to see an empty bed. Then I remembered what happened last night.

(_Flashback)_

_Mizore and I were in our room, I sat on my bed as Mizore crouches in front of me with a first aid kit next to her. Neither of us said a word but I could tell she wasn't happy with me right now. As she bandaged up my body I wanted to say something but I didn't want to make her cry. I knew she wanted to when she saw the gash Pyrin had made. When the bandaging was down Mizore put everything away and walks out. I just fall back on to my bed and stare at my ceiling._

_(Flashback end)_

I touch the wrapping on my back where the gash Pyrin made is. 'I can't face her, not now at least. I guess I technically feel sick. Sick of myself anyway…' I turn over and drift back to sleep.

(At school: Lunch Time)

Everyone of the gang gathered at our usually table, almost everyone anyway.

"Hey where's Kurai does anyone know?" Mizore asked the table, which in turn gave everyone scared expressions.

"We thought you would know, after all you're his girlfriend." Pyrin said looking at his food.

"I didn't talk to him at all last night." Everyone almost spat there food out when Mizore said this.

"What do you mean Mizore?" Tsukune ask

"During and after I bandaged him up I couldn't look him in the face or say anything to him… I feel horrible." Pyrin stood up from the table. Kurumu looks up at him.

"Pyrin, where are you going?"

"I'm going to pay Kurai a visit." With that he walked away leaving everyone to watch him go.

XXXX

Well there it is. Make sure to Review. Will Kurai and Mizore's relationship fall apart? What does Pyrin want to see Kurai for? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out in the next chapter of The step brother.


	15. Chapter 15

So yeah this is another chapter of the step Brother. I say thank you to all of the people who have stuck with this story so far and hope you keep sticking to it and reading it. Any way I'd like to- *Door opens*

Mizore- Yo.

Kurai- What the- what are you doing here?

Mizore- What I'm not allowed to come see my boyfriend? *Wraps her around me*

Kurai- Well I guess not…that still doesn't explain how you got here.

Mizore- He let me in.

?- Yo.

Kurai- Well this has to be some sort of irony, what with my vampire self letting you in.

**Kurai- Yeah, yeah the irony shit, anyway Mizore you can take him away when you want.**

Kurai- What do you mean ta- mhmhmp! *Mizore covers my mouth and starts dragging me away.*

Mizore- We are going to have a talk about what happened in the last chapter.

Kurai- Mhmh-** Kurai! **You're freaking Whore! You did this on purpose!*A door closes*

**Kurai- Yeah, Yeah. I know you are.** *picks up the note card I dropped* **Now where were you… aha! Anyway I, Kurai, would like to present you another of-**

Kurai- Ahhhhhhhhh!

**Kurai- Maybe I should check on him. ***opens the door.* **Oh my god! ***closes it* **There are some things I can't unsee, that's one of them. Anyway enjoy the next chapter of The Step Brother!**

**XXXX**

(Last time)

"Pyrin where are you going?"

"I'm going to pay Kurai a visit." With that he walks away leaving everyone to watch him go.

(With me)

I sat up my bed with my knees to my chin and the sheets covering me.

"**Psst, hey Kurai."**

"…"

"**Psst hey."**

"…"

"**Hey, answer me will ya?"**

"…"

"**GOD DAMN IT IF YOU DON'T FUCKING ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, I WILL TEAR OFF YOUR BALLS!"**

"….What do you want?"

"**I want to know if you're okay."**

"Do I look okay…?"

"**Well…. No…"**

"Well now you know…"

"**OMG! How long are you going to moan over her? Are you expecting her to just walk right in and beg for your forgiveness?"**

"…."

"**You weren't seriously waiting for that, were you?"**

"….Maybe."

"**If I could, I'd punch you right now." **I was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. I jump from my sitting place, dressed only in my boxers and a white T-shirt, and ran to the door. I open it half expecting it to ne Mizore; only to receive a punch to the face. I fall backward and look at my assailant, it was Pyrin.

"There you are! What the fuck are you doing here and not arm in arm with Mizore?!" I stand up, ignoring the pain and brush my boxers off.

"I'm sulking, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks to me like you're being a coward! What happened to the Kurai we all know that doesn't chicken out?" I walk back to my bed and sit on the edge on it.

"He learned something yesterday."

"Really? What did he learn?"

"He learned that no matter how hard I try and protect her, it's useless if I'm the one hurting her the most."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean even if I protect her. If I end up hurt she's hurt because she doesn't want me to get hurt." Pyrin walks over to me and picks me up by my shirt.

"That is some of the biggest bullshit I've ever heard."

"But it's still true."

"Listen, when you got together with Mizore I knew she was in good hands, but now you're here proving me wrong. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry." Pyrins face got even more angered, and then he drops me back onto the bed and turns to the door and walks to the frame then stop.

"I want you to answer me a question Kurai."

"Hn?"

"What do you cherish most?"

Silence

"You don't have to answer now, but I at least want an answer." With that Pyrin disappeared from the frame and the footsteps died out.

"…"

"…**.Hey Kurai."**

"Don't start….please…" I could feel my inner self accepting my request as he withdrew in to my mind.

"_What do you cherish most?"_

'I….if I knew that answer do you think I would be here….huh…?' I sat there on the bed for a little bit longer. Then without saying anything I got up. Threw on a black T-shirt and black jeans then walked out of my room leaving the door open.

(Back with the group)

Pyrin comes walking back as the group rears the classroom.

"So, what happened?" Kurumu ran up and hugged her boyfriend. The group so followed up behind them as they all walked into the classroom.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" Mizore asked frightened for the worse.

"No I didn't hurt him…much." Pyrin went over what happened at my dorm.

"What does he cherish most…?" Mizore muttered out. Before anyone could say anything the sensei walked it and started class.

(After school: Boys dorm)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tsukune asked as He, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Pyrin walked down the hall of the boys dorm to my room. "I mean what if he doesn't answer?" as the group turns the corner Pyrins eyes open.

"He couldn't of…" Pyrin rushed forward and into the open room, only to walk out with a disappointed face. The group ran up to him.

"He's gone…" Pyrin hits his hand into the wall next to him and caused a little cave in where he hit it, Kurumu tried to calm him down. Yukari then spoke up.

"Hang on I'll track his footsteps!" With that Yukari waved her wand and a few seconds later barely visible footsteps appeared on the ground.

"What are we waiting for follow them!" Pyrin said rushing down the hall with everyone following.

(Earlier that day: Headmaster's office)

The headmaster sat at his desk doing….headmaster stuff when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." the headmaster said to the person on the other side of the door. 'I'm not expecting anyone today.' The headmaster thought as the doors open and I walk in.

"Ah Kurai, to what do I have the honor?" I waited for the doors to close behind me before speaking.

"Good afternoon Headmaster-sama. I want to ask for a request."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to travel back to the world where I trained with Ruby-chan."

"Oh? And why should I do that?"

"Because…I want to find out what exactly I cherish most."

"Ho Ho, I've never heard of this request from anyone who wanted to travel to that world. Very well I shall grant your request." The headmaster waved his arms and a new door appeared the doors open to show warped space, I walk towards the portal on the other side, but stop.

"Headmaster, I have another request."

"And what would that be?"

"I want only certain people to be allowed to enter here when they come after me."

(Present time: With Mizore and the others)

After Yukari found my footsteps everyone trace them back to the academy and to the Headmasters office. Tsukune was the one to knock.

"Come in." the headmaster said and the doors slowly opened and everyone enter to a headmaster's giant office with only the headmaster in it, the group looked puzzled.

"Is something the matter children?" The headmaster smiled knowing the exact reason they are here.

"It's nothing headmaster do you mind if Yukari does something to your office real quick?" Tsukune politely asked.

"Why of course not." With that said Yukari waved her wand and footsteps appeared on the ground that lead to….nowhere.

'Ho Ho, She knows that high kind of magic? Ruby I see you've been training her well.' The group looked puzzled at the sudden stop of footprints. Then something dawned on Tsukune who walk towards the headmaster. "Is there something I can do for you Tsukune?"

"I would like go train in the other world, headmaster-sama!" Everyone but the headmaster looked at him confused as fuck.

"Tsukune what are you doing?! This is no time to train." Moka exclaimed to her boyfriend who just stood there.

"Please Headmaster-sama; let me train in the otherworld!" The headmaster Chuckled

'Smart boy you are Tsukune.' Knowing exactly why he wanted to "Train". "Okay, I'll grant your request." The headmaster waved his hand and the door to the otherworld sprung up from the ground, right where the footsteps ended!

"Tsukune I take it back you are amazing! How did you know he went there?" Moka said wrapping her arm around her boyfriend's neck.

"Easy, footsteps can't just stop for no reason. Then I thought about it; Kurai has been there to like me. So I thought I'd test it out."

"Ho Ho, well done Mr. Aono, You've found where he has gone; now how are you going to get to him?"

"Okay I'll bite, just who does he want to go?" The headmaster chuckled

"He wanted you two." He points and Tsukune and Moka. "And you two." He points at Mizore and Pyrin. "No one else." Kurumu and Yukari Moaned at this.

"Don't worry we'll be back soon. I promise." Pyrin say kissing her on the check and following the other three through the portal.

(With me)

I'm sitting there mediating when I hear a large sound of what seems to be a door opening, I just sit there.

'Here they come, I hope I've figured it out…'

"_What do you cherish most?"_

'I sure hope I've got it.' I slowly drift back into mediating.

(With Mizore and the other three)

The door closes as Pyrin steps through the door frame, everyone looks around.

"Yep same as I remember it" Tsukune says as he watched a whale go flying by. "If I were Kurai where would I be?"

"This way." Mizore says and takes off running in the direction she pointed, everyone follows. A few minutes in to running Mizore stops and so do the rest. A few feet in front of Mizore I sat with me legs crossed and looked like I was mediating, Pyrin was the first to say anything.

"Oi, Kurai! What do you think you're doing hiding from us?" I said nothing and slowly stood facing the tree line in front of me. I then hold out my left hand and a sword of my blood appeared in it. I turn around and put the sword in front of me.

"Pyrin."

"What kurai?"

"I think I have the answer to your question but I want to make sure of one thing."

"What would that be?" Moka asked.

"I want to find out something and I want you, Tsukune, And Pyrin to help me."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Tsukune asked

"Stop me from getting to Mizore." Everyone stared at me like I was speaking a different language. "You heard me."

"But why?" Pyrin asked "What will this accomplice?"

"Just do it or are you too chicken?" Pyrin stares at me angrily.

"Fine! It that is what you want." Pyrin summons his sword in his hand. "Bring it."

"Pyrin you can't be serious?" Moka said trying to reason with him.

"If it's a fight he wants it's a fight He'll get…" Tsukune said putting his hand on Moka Rosario. "You'll have to join in too."

"Oh alright." Moka says as Tsukune pulls her Rosario off and she transformed into her true form.

"**Who is the one I must kill." **Inner Moka said as she finishes transforming, she looks over at me. **"Is it you?"**

"Well you don't need to kill me but I'll be the one you're fighting."

"**Very well…wait." **Inner moka said looking at me closely **"You look familiar."**

"If I'm not mistaken this is the first time we've spoken I believe." I said looking at the new Moka Before me.

"**No I believe we've seen each other before," 'I wonder…' "What is your father's name?" **I was taken aback by this question.

"I don't know who my father is; my mother left him around the time my sister was born."

'**Interesting…I'll have to ask father about this when I can.'** 'Moka' Takes a step forward and took a battle stance. **"Fine I'll be your opponent." **It was Pyrin who walks in front of Moka and raises his sword. **"What do you think you're doing?"**

"He's mine first, I've got a bone to pick with him."

"He's right besides I would like to face you last Moka."

"**Hmm and why would that be?"**

"Because I would like to fight at my best at you; I want to see just how much better a fully fledged vampire is compared to Me." I tighten my grip on my sword. 'Moka' laughs and walks back to Tsukune.

"**Fine be my guess." **With that my attention turns to Pyrin.

"Seems like we're at it again huh?" I smile at Pyrin.

"Looks like it." Pyrin smiled back. "Seems like this will never stop, will it?"

"I'm going to say no." Nothing more was said as we both disappear, Pyrin into flame and me in a black streak.

(10 minutes later)

Pyrin and I were in the spot we started in except we were covered in scars. I was standing there with my blood sword breathing heavily. Pyrin was on one knee and used his sword as a cane to hold him up. He then stood up and made the sword disappears in flames.

"You win." Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you win you can go fight your next opponent." With that Pyrin disappears in flames and is gone. I dissolve my sword and the blood is drawn back into my body. I then walked up to Tsukune who stood ready with his black claws. Put my arms out and blood started oozing out of them and forms into claws similar to Tsukune's, and took my battle stance.

"Make sure not to hold back." Tsukune said

"Likewise." I said as we jump for each others throats.

(Headmasters office)

"Jeez when are they going to come back? I miss my Pyrin already." Kurumu says looking at the portal her boyfriend and the other Three went though leaving just Yukari and her.

"I don't know but I hope it's soon." Yukari said, As if right on time a flame appears in front of the door when it clears there stood Pyrin, covered in scars.

"Baby! What happened?" Kurumu exclaimed running to her scar covered boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing." He said giving her a goofy smile.

(With Mizore and 'Moka')

The two females watched as Tsukune and I dodge each other's claws.

"Why is he doing this?" Mizore asked as I dodged a claw.

"**Maybe because he's trying to prove something to himself?" **

"What could he be proving to himself?"

"**If you are worth fighting for, but that's just my guess."**

'If I'm worth fighting for….Ku..rai..' Mizore thought as I slash past Tsukune a move my hand to throw him. He goes flying across the ground, Tear appears in her eyes. By this time Tsukune finally gave up and teleported out of there. I turn to 'Moka' and Mizore. 'Moka' Walks forward and stands in between me and Mizore.

"**Are you ready to lose?"**

"You know we don't need to fight; I've already found out the answer I was looking for."

"**Then why am I here."**

"To see who is stronger a Full blood vampire or a vampire/witch?"

"**A…Vampire witch?" **

"Yes I found it quite odd that there is no vampire out there who could make things with their blood, and then I thought about it. My mother it a Witch and my father is/was a Vampire. So who says I'm a full blooded vampire?" 'Moka' just looks at me for a sec then started to laugh.

"**So you think that a full blood vampire is weaker than what you are?"** 'Moka kept laughing. **'We are really going to have to talk to father about this.'**

"I never said that." Was all that came out of my mouth this made 'Moka' stop laughing.

"**What?"**

"When did I ever say that I was better than a full blood vampire?" 'Moka thought about it for a second; then start laughing again.

"**You're right we don't need to fight anyway I must return to Tsukune and get back my Rosario." **With that 'Moka' disappears in a steak of red and all that is left is Mizore and me, I fall to one knee breathing heavily.

"Kurai!" Mizore exclaims and runs to my side. "Sure you alright?"

"I guess I over excreted myself, I guess love make you-…." I was cut off by Mizore who locks lips with me and wraps her arms around my neck. We fall backwards and Mizore lands on top of me, I don't know how long we held our kiss but we had to let go for air at some point.

"Baka." Was all Mizore said when we finally released our kiss. "Why did you do this?"

"Because…earlier I was asked what I cherished most. Now I've finally figured out the answer." Mizore puts her head on my chest and listened to my heartbeat.

"And what do you cherish most."

"I cherished my friends and family, but most of all I cherish you and ruby. Without you two I'm incomplete. I love both of you." Mizore smiled and closed her eyes.

"And we both love you Kurai." Mizore started drawing circles on my chest. We laid there for what seemed like hours. Soon Mizore had fell asleep so I thought it was time to go. I slowly stood up and holding Mizore bridal style I walked towards the exit.

(Somewhere else)

The place was deserted except for two cloaked figures walking in the middle.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" a feminine voice asks the other person.

"This is the right place don't worry." The other voice said.

"What If he doesn't show?" the female asked

"Oh, he'll show. Isn't that right, Miyabi?" The figure looked up and on a path way stood Miyabi in his Tuxedo suit and wore sunglasses.

"You always were a sharp one, Shoji." The cloaked figures removed their hoods and there was Shoji and Jeanne. "So is everything set?"

"Yes the two Fairy tale agents have been entered in the tournament." The two high schoolers smiled.

"And the Kokoro boy?"

"He has also entered too." Miyabi smiled.

'Excellent, soon the snow girl will be mine.' Miyabi stated chuckling. "You two may go." With that Shoji and Jeanne left.

XXXX

Well there it is the next chapter. This took me a while, but it's finally done anyway… What will happen to Kurai now? What does Shoji and Jeanne have to do with Fairy tale? And why does Miyabi want Mizore?

**Kurai- I won't let him take her!**

Me- what the how did you get in here?

Mizore- Yeah don't let him take me! *Turns to me* you're not gonna let him take me right?

Me- ahhh….

**Kurai- if he does I'll stop him!**

Me- WILL YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE.*they leave* thank you anyway make sure to leave a review on what you think? See you next time!

-Kurai the price of darkness


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! I'm back with another Chapter of The Half-brother. I Hope you-

Mizore- Like it.

Me- god damn it why are you here again the story hasn't stated yet!

Mizore- Because I feel like it, Beside I'm sure you don't want to go through what you did last chapter.

Me- ….Fine you can stay.

Mizore- Yay! (Jump hugs me)

Me- (Choking) enjoy the….new chapter…. God damn it woman get off me!

(Also if you noticed the Name of the story changed, it's because I made a mistake when I made the name. the name needs to be how it is to make sense later. Anyway have fun reading the chapter!)

XXXX

(Last time: Some place)

"Everything is set, Shoji?"

"Yes everything is ready, Miyabi-sama."

'Good, soon Mizore will be mine!'

Now on to the chapter

(Morning)

'Fucking window I swear I hate the sun light.' I thought as I sat up from my sleeping place and closed the blinds. I look around my room to see it's still clean. I look down at the floor beside my bed to see my black T-shirt and black pants lying next to a sweater with blue sleeves with a yellow skirt and a pair of stalking. I look onto my bed and next me to was a sleeping Mizore. I move a few hairs out from in front of her face. 'She really can't get enough of me can't she?' I slowly remove my half of the sheet from on top of me and slipped on a pair of underwear and the black pants that were on the ground, then walked into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. I spit out the paste in my mouth when I heard a voice.

"**So, had a fun night I'm guessing?"**

'I don't know you tell me I'm sure you were watching.'

"**I was not!"**

'Don't lie. Lying is a sin you know.'

"**I call fucking bullshit out you! Since when did you give a rat's ass about sinning! You practically sin every night!"**

'Oh, so you were watching?'

"…**." **I chuckle as I felt my inner self recede into my mind. Then I heard movement from the room. 'Oh someone finally awake? I have an idea.' I thought as I quickly finish brushing my teeth. And look around for a place to hide. As I heard footsteps coming closer I jump into the bathtub and duck down low as to not be seen. The bathroom door opened up and in walks a naked Mizore. She turned towards the sink and picked up the tooth brush she keeps here. I slowly got up, trying to not make a sound or be seen in the mirror. I waited till she looked down to make my move; I pounce on her and wrap my arms around her waist, which produced a scream from her, then started to tickle her.

"Ahh, what are you doing – stops." Mizore tried to say and she was tickled.

"I'm not stopping this is pay back for the note."

"Ah, stop it you ass!" the tickling continued for a few minutes until I stopped and released Mizore, who turned around and hit me. "You're such an ass."

"Yeah but you still love me, how about a kiss?" I said puckering up ad closing my eyes, only to receive cold water to my face.

"There now we're even." Mizore turned back to brushing. I walked out and wiped the cold water off my face. A few minutes later Mizore and I were dressed and walked out towards school for class.

(Homeroom)

"Hey everyone!" Kurumu said as she and Pyrin walked into the class room and over to where Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and I were. "How's everyone doing this morning?" we all reply with goods and okays, Yukari was the next to speak.

"Tsukune can I test another spell on you?" She asked taking aim at Tsukune, before she could fire Moka pulled Tsukune out of the way.

"No Yukari you can't use my boyfriend as a magic tool." Moka said to the witch as she continued to take aim.

"Oh come on Moka just this once…Now!" Yukari said as she fired her Spell only to have Tsukune to be pulled out of the trajectory and everyone watched as the spell hit me in the chest. I disappear in smoke and when it cleared I look around.

'What happened?' Everyone looks at me. Mizore was the first to speak, but not to me.

"You….You bitch! Give me back my boyfriend." Mizore said as she started to hit Yukari in the head. Yukari tried to defend herself, saying she didn't do it on purpose.

'Give her back….what the heck happened to me?' I asked myself looking closely at my body; I didn't see any changes so I decided to test my theory. I walked up to Pyrin, look him dead in his eyes – which were still glued to where I was before – and started making funny faces at him, no response. 'Hmm I wonder…' I take my hand, lick it, and then slap Pyrin across the face with him. This in turn brought him back to his senses.

"What the fuck!" Pyrin puts his hand where my wet hand just hit him and started slapping the air in front of him; I step back as to not get hit. 'I'm here but I'm not here at the same time.' My thoughts are broken when I see Kurumu walk in front on Pyrin. If people could see my face right now they'd think I was a mad scientist, I creep around behind Pyrin.

"What's wrong Pyrin?" Kurumu asked removing his hand from the cheek I slapped him on.

"I don't know one second I'm looking at where Kurai is and the next I- ahhh!" Pyrin didn't get to finish his sentence as I push him in the back and he falls forward, taking Kurumu with him. Next thing either of them knew they are on the ground, Pyrin was on top of Kurumu.

"Jeez Pyrin you could at least wait till we're alone." Kurumu said as she and Pyrin slowly got up.

"I didn't do it on purpose I was pushed." Pyrin said rubbing his head while blushing.

"Pushed by whom? I don't see anyone behind you." Everyone in the class looked at where Pyrin just stood before being pushed, why? Because the voice that just talked came from there; and the voice was mine.

"Kurai?" Mizore muttered out as she stops beating on Yukari.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" I look around the room to see everyone nodding, even though they couldn't see me. "Damn looks like my covers blown."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Tsukune was the one to ask.

"Well… I wanted to have some fun."

"So having fun is pranking me?" Pyrin asked this time.

"Essentially, yes it is." Pyrin stares at where I stood angrily; I just slowly move away from there, unknown to Pyrin and everyone.

"I'll show you fun when I get my hands on you." Pyrin said as he jumped at where I was; only to hit a bunch of desks everyone but Mizore went to check on him, Mizore had someone else to deal with when she felt arms wrap around her from; only to look down to not see any arms and sighs.

"You know he could be hurt right?" Mizore said to the figure that was not there.

"Pyrin is a tough person; he won't get hurt from just that. I should know from experience." I whisper in her ear.

"That is true I guess….so what do you plan to do today since you're 'not here'."

"Well, I guess I'll go walk around school till the spells wears off, you'll probably see me by the end of school." I chuckle at my own joke. Just then Nekonome- Sensei walks in; I take it as time to walk out. "See you later." I said removing my hands from around Mizore who sighs again and I walk out of the door as homeroom started.

'Now what should I do? I'm invisible and can do almost anything.' I thought as I walk down the hall.

"**How about we go look at the girls changing room?" **My inner self asks

'What are you a pervert? I don't need to go watch girls change… I have Mizore and Ruby for that…'

"**It was just a suggestion."**

'Hmmm, I still need something to do.' My answer came to me when I look out a window I was passing by and saw two figures walking out the school gates. One was a dark skin female that had her hair tired up in a pony tail and it went down to the middle of her back; the other was a boy with black hair like mine. 'What are Shoji and Jeanne doing? Aren't they supposed to be in class?'

"**Then again, aren't you supposed to be too?"**

'….Good point…' I saw that Shoji and Jeanne were almost out of view. 'Well there's only one way to find out what they're up too.' I said running out of the school after them.

(Someplace in the forest)

'I know I saw them some-….I think they're in there…' I step out from behind the tree and look at the giant structure in front of me. 'How did I not notice this warehouse before?' I asked myself walking toward it.

"**Maybe you were too busy looking for those two?"**

'…anyway let's go see what they're doing.' I slip through the half open door and saw three figures; two of them were Shoji and Jeanne. My eyes open when I see the third figure; he wore a black business suit and sunglasses, his hair was combed back. 'He is the one who tried to kidnap Mizore awhile ago!'

"**What is he doing here?"**

'I don't know let's find out.' I hid behind a pile of boxes closest to me and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"So, did you get the other person into the tournament?" The third figure asked.

"Yes we…disposed of an entre and add Kurais' Friend, Pyrin Firestorm, to the tournament roster." Shoji said bowing to the person in front of him. "But Miyabi-sama Might I asked why-"Shoji stops abruptly when a knife goes flying past him and stabs into some boxes behind him and Jeanne. "M-Master?" Miyabi pushes his sunglasses up.

"Sorry, thought I saw a mouse, continue." Miyabi said and Shoji continued talking. Miyabi wasn't lying when he thought he saw something…well heard I guess if I didn't see the knife coming I probably would have lost an eye. I took this attack as an excuse to leave. I ran out and kept running till I was back in my dorm room.

"How did he know I was there?" I asked out loud as I look in the full body mirror to see I was still invisible.

"**Maybe he saw a shadow or something."**

"Or, maybe he knew I was there the entire time, either way I got to be more careful if I see him again."

"**But I kind of wanted to stick around."**

"Why is that we were nearly found out."

"**Didn't you want to know why Pyrin was being added to the tournament?"**

"Yeah, I kind of did but I guess I'll just find out later won't I?" I look at the clock sitting on my work desk. "Holy Shit! Is it really lunch time already, the fuck?"

"**Time flies when you're having fun."**

"I never knew having fun was going to an abandon warehouse only to almost lose an eye."

"**Yeah life has a weird way like that, any way how about we go get some lunch?" **Right as my inner self said this, my stomach grumbled.

"Yeah let's go." I said walking out of my room.

(Lunch room: Pyrin and friends)

Everyone had their food and was seated with friends. Pyrin was the last person to join Mizore and the others. He sat down in between Mizore and Kurumu.

"Did you sleep in class well Pyrin?" Kurumu said turning to kiss her boyfriend, who turns to kiss back.

"Yeah I did actually." Pyrin said breaking the kiss. When he turns back to his food, Shepherd's pie, his eyes turn wide. Everyone at the table but Mizore turn to look at what had Pyrin freaked out. Mizore on the other hand had finished eating and sat with a lollipop in her mouth and stared at the door as if waiting for someone.

"Where is he?! And why did he take my apple?!" Pyrin screamed out looking around, Mizore finally turned over to see what the commotion was. In Pyrin's Shepherd's pie the sentence "I don't like you sitting next to my Girlfriend." Was written in it. Mizore sighed, stood up, and walked out leaving the others to deal with Pyrin's tantrum. Mizore walked down the hall till she found the stairway to the roof. The door at the top was open and she smiled and walked up and out to the roof she walked around to the side of the doorway building wall. There she saw a man leaning against it. This man had Black hair and Mint green eyes that she knew all too well. In his hand he had a half eaten apple and he had a bright smile of his face that she hope would never leave it. She walked up and hit him on the shoulder and almost made him drop the apple.

"Ow why did you do…wait you can see me?" I asked rubbing my shoulder with my free hand.

"Yes baby I can see you." Mizore said talking the half eaten and turning it over in her hand. "You know Pyrin isn't happy you took his apple." I sigh and slide down the wall and sat on the ground and Mizore joined me.

"He can suck it up." I said looking at the ground. I really didn't want to talk about him right now.

"Baby what's wrong?" Mizore asked wrapping her arms around my left arm. I blushed when she called me baby.

"Please don't call me that." I said to Mizore.

"Don't call you what?"

"Baby, don't call me baby…"

"Why not?" Mizore asked squeezing my arm slightly

"Because...I hate being called baby." Mizore smile at this.

"Baby, Baby, Baby." Mizore kept calling over and over she stop when she saw that my mood had turn worse a little and that I wasn't listening anymore.

'Now I kind of want to know why they were putting Pyrin in the tournament, why is it so important?' I asked myself.

"**I told you we should have stayed. Now we can't just walk right up to them and ask them." **My inner self said to me.

'Yeah I know I guess we're just going to have to play into their hands now won't we?'

"**I won't be so sure, oh by the way your Mizore has been staring at us for a while." **This broke me from my thoughts and turn to see Mizore was in fact staring at me.

"Kurai tell me what's wrong." She said squeezing me arm, which I just notice she was basically crushing it, and stared at me with her purple eyes.

"Nothing's wrong." I lied.

"Don't try to lie to me a girl knows when her man is lying." I sigh at this.

"It doesn't concern you, trust me." Mizore squeezes my arm harder. I yell out softly not to alert the kids going back to class.

"If it concerns you it concerns me. Now tell me what's wrong." I finally gave in.

"Promise not to tell anyone, not even Pyrin."

"Why?" Mizore asks letting go of my arm.

"Just promise."

"Fine I promise." I sighed again and started telling Mizore about the incident this morning, when I was done Mizore looked down.

"He's coming for me again."

"What do you mean?"

"I turn 17 soon."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Snow women can be fertile between 17 and 22." A shock look appears on my face.

"So that's why….?"

"Yes that's why I haven't gotten pregnant yet."

"I still don't see what that has to do with anything."

"After the festival ends will you go to the snow village with me for my birthday?" Mizore asked out of the blue. The day after the festival ends is April 6 and everyone will be going home that day.

"When is your birthday?" I asked her.

"April 7."

"That's close huh? Sure I'll go with you." Mizore smiles and leans against me.

"You don't know how happy that makes me." I smiled and wrap and arm around Mizore deciding to not talk anymore.

'I have a feeling this isn't going to be just a friendly tournament as people think it will be.' I said and look over to see Mizore sleeping. I got up and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the dorms.

Then next few days pass by quickly and soon the days of the Festival arrived and the start of the Tournament.

XXXXX

Well….that's a wrap for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed reading it and stick around to find out what happens later. See Ya.

-Kurai the prince of darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

Well I'm back with another chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

I open my eyes to see I'm in a well furbished room. 'I know this room.' I thought as I look around the room I spot two figures, one was a little boy no older than three wearing fancy like clothing and had jet black hair. The other one was a woman with blond hair. The woman with blond hair was saying something to the little boy but I couldn't make out what, I slowly got closer to try and hear. Then I noticed something about the boy and woman; both of them had green eyes and the woman's belly was slight bulging. 'Is she pregnant?' I thought as I got right next to them I noticed something that made me freak a little. The little boy wore a necklace that had a star with a red circle in the middle. I reached for my chest and felt were my limiter and two necklaces would be, to feel they aren't. I look down to see that I wasn't wearing the necklaces and limiter; when I looked back up I noticed the boy and woman were looking at me, well not at me more like passed me, I turned around to see an open door; In the doorway stood a man with silver like hair and blood red eyes. He muttered something I couldn't hear but it seems that the woman and boy could. The woman got up from the bed she was sitting on, grabbed the boy's hand, and walked off past the door and everything goes white. When it dims again I'm standing outside on a hill and see a mansion down at the bottom. I look to my left to see the boy with the star necklace and woman again. They were both staring at the mansion, the woman mutters something that again I couldn't hear and turns around; the boy takes one last look at the mansion and mutters the one thing I hear for the whole time I've been looking at this.

"_Good bye dad." _The boy turns around and runs to catch up with the woman who's already walking the other way of the mansion, everything goes white again.

* * *

I shot up in my bed and open my eyes; I slowly look around to see I'm back in my dorm room at Yokai Academy.

'I'm a 2nd year after getting kicked out from my last school, I'm 17 with black hair and green eyes and I am….am…' my hand shot to my bare chest right below my neck. I feel three chains and I look down, one chain held a star with a red circle in the middle, my limiter that seals my Vampire powers. On the left of that was a little snow angel and on the right was a witch. Each one represent both of my Girlfriends, Mizore and Ruby. The snow angel and the witch were both touching my limiter as if telling me everything was alright. It was then I felt something shift in my bed I look down to see a naked Mizore laying there, I smiled and bend down and kissed her forehead. I then got out of bed and looked at the calendar, I noticed the day and freaked. "Shit the tournament starts today, Mizore wake up!" I said as I franticly ran around my room grabbing clothes and stuff. My sleeping girlfriend rose from her place on my bed and sleepily looked at me.

"What are you so frantic about?" Mizore asked yawning. I finished getting dress in my Black shirt and Black jeans and pointed at the calendar. She stares at it for a few seconds and her eyes grow wide noticing the day. "Shit!" She immediately jumps out of bed and scrambles for her clothes as I continue to do what I was doing. A few minutes later we were both ready and headed for school.

When we got to school it didn't look like school but more like a carnival; there were booths everywhere and people walking around, the school had allowed parents to come to the festival this year because of the tournament that was taking place this afternoon.

"So what do you want to do before the tournament starts and the rest of my time taken by it?" I asked Mizore who just stood there looking around for someone. "Hello anyone in there?" I said as I waved my hand in front of her face.

"She said they'd be here…" Mizore said ignoring me; I got a little annoyed by this.

"Who said they'd be here?" I ask her and immediately got my answer.

"Hey, over here Kurai and Mizore!" I heard a very familiar voice say. I turned around to see four women walking toward Mizore and me. One had on a black and dark red dress and had black hair that up into two pony tails that fell one each side of her head. One had a kimono on which made me realized that it was Mizore mother; the person on Ruby's left was my mother who was wearing a blue tracksuit and had it zipped up to above her breasts. She had her short blond hair looking like it was bed head, it probably was bed head. The last figure was wearing a cloak and had their head covered.

"Ruby!" I yelled running over to her and the others with Mizore in tow. When I got to her our hand wrapped around each other and our lips connected, we held our lips to for only a few seconds though and I released the kiss. Mizore had walked over and hugged her mom. "I missed you Ruby."

"I missed you Kurai." Ruby said stroking my chest. "And I'll show you just how much I missed you later tonight." She looked at me seductively.

"Uh Humph." I hear someone say and I look over to see a not so happy Mizore and the other four staring at us. I slowly un-wrap my hands from Ruby and she did the same and I started blushing.

"Sorry…" I said scratching the back of my neck looking down, my mom was the next to speak.

"Is there anything you want to tell your Mom and sister, Kurai?" She asked me I was about to respond when I ran the question through my head again and looked at the five figures in front of me.

"Wait you said Mom and sister does that mean…?" my question was answered when the cloaked figure spoke up finally.

"Took you long enough to realized it, and here I thought I had a really smart brother." The figure said pulling the hood back to reveal my sister with her blond pony tail going down to her back. "I thought I was going to have to wear this all day." She said taking of her cloak to reveal she was wearing a bright yellow tank top and blue skinny jeans. "Anyway back to what we were talking about before don't you have something to tell _me_?" I blush a little and walked over to stand in between Mizore and Ruby; I took both of my hands and wrap them around their waists.

"Crystal, these are my girlfriends, Mizore and Ruby." I said which made both of them to turn away and blush. My sister whistled.

"Jeez not one but two girlfriends, both pretty at that, damn Kurai when did you turn into a player." I blushed at this comment and Ruby and Mizore blushed harder. Mizore's mom spoke up for the first time.

"Okay that's enough of torturing my future son-in-law." Tsurara said clapping her hands together.

"What she said...I guess. Anyway mother I have to ask you something." I said letting Mizore and Ruby go and walking over to my mom, who just stares at me.

"Does she know?" I whisper in her ear while pointing at Crystal; Crystal was the one to speak up.

"If you're asking her if I know that this school is for monsters and that you and I are in fact Monsters, the answer is yes." I stare at Crystal with a dumbfounded expression. "She filled me in after she told you a while ago." Crystal then said as if answering the dumbfounded face. I regain myself from that and look at everyone.

"So what is everyone doing here?" I asked the crowd of 5 women in front of me.

"What can we not visit our children during the festival?" Tsurara asked

"Especially when your son is going to be in a series of dangerous fights just so he can please the school." My mother added on which made me rub the back of my head.

"Oh right…"

"Besides I don't want to see my son in-law get hurt." Tsurara said

"I just came because I wanted to see my brother get beat up." Crystal said which made me sigh. 'I should of known she didn't care that much.'

"Right well…" I look at my cell phone. "I have 20 minutes till I have to be at the stage arena for the prelims, what do you all want to do?" I asked everybody.

"Say Mizore I'd like to go see Moka and the others, I haven't seen them in a while." Tsurara said and Ruby agreed.

'Hmm...I guess we could go see them before the prelims, I need to talk to Pyrin anyway.' "I think that's a great idea. If I'm correct they might have just got back from going around the school so they should be in the newspaper club room." I said as we all turn to walk into the school a few minutes later we reached the clubroom. I was the one to open the door only to have a wad of paper hit me in the face.

"I thought I told you we aren't taking anymore interview!" I look at the voice to see a tall man with black hair that was combed back was standing with his arm out in a throwing position and had his head down. He looked up to see me in the doorway and the others standing behind me. "Huh, who are-" He stopped suddenly when he saw Tsurara. "Tsurara!" The man, who was a student here, jumped at Mizore's mother only to be frozen in ice. I turn my head to see Mizore had her hand forward and in was covered in ice.

"Stop away from my mother you pervert." Mizore said letting the ice from around her hand retract itself. It was then the curtain in the middle of the room was opened slightly and Tsukune step out.

"Damn it Gin. Why are you making a big ruckus out here we're almost done with developing geez…" Tsukune looks over and spots us. "Oh now I see why he was causing a ruckus. Please come in and make yourself at home everyone will be out in a minute." Tsukune said walking back behind the curtain everyone entered to see something you'd expect to see in a busy club; it was messy. There were newspapers scattered on the ground, some were on poster board, bits of paper were everywhere. I sat in the chair the frozen me sat in before I'm guessing and watched as Ruby started to defrost said man. A few minutes later, the one named Gin was sipping coffee and had a blanket that Pyrin had brought to him. Everyone was sitting around the table talking, when I remembered the reason I came here. I looked and located Pyrin who was talking to a woman with light blue hair and had a bust rivaling Kurumu's. I walked up to them.

"Pyrin, can I talk to you in private please?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah sure, give me a few Minutes Ms. Kurono." Pyrin said walking away with me.

"Oh please take your time Pyrin." The woman said as Kurumu walked up to her and they started to gossip. Pyrin and I walked all the way to the roof.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Pyrin asked me, I just look up at the sky.

"You and I both know it's not a coincidence that you were chosen from the thousands of students that wanted to be in this tournament." I said looking up at the skies.

"And how do you know it's not a coincidence?"

"Because I listened in to a conversation where they talked about you." I said turning to him and told him what I heard that day. Pyrin was a little taken back by it but somewhat accepted it.

"So Shoji and Jeanne are working for the guy that tried to kidnap Mizore a while ago?" Pyrin said.

"Yeah but I don't know where you come in to this Pyrin."

"I might be a part of this plan they have."

"I had the thought in my head which brings me to the reason we're here." I said holding my arms out on either side, but soon put them down again. "Pyrin, if you end up fight Jeanne or Shoji and it looks like they're fighting to kill, I want you to forfeit." Pyrin was taken aback by what I said.

"Did Kurai just ask me to back down from a fight?" Pyrin asked no one in particular. "Me, Pyrin firestorm? Back down? You must be crazy." I stare at him a little irritated.

"Pyrin I'm serious, I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Pyrin stares at me for a sec before realizing I was serious.

"Fine." He replied.

"Promise me you'll back down if they try to kill you."

"I promise." Pyrin gave me a thumb up. "I'll be fine Kurai." My face went from irritated to a soft happy one.

"Thanks Pyrin." I reach into my pocket and see I have a message from Tsukune. I open it and read it out loud.

_Dear Pyrin and Kurai,_

_All of us are heading to the stage to get a first look at the competition. See you there._

I close my phone. "Shall we get going then?" Pyrin nodded and we left to make our way to the stage.

* * *

Pyrin and I arrive at the stage that was put in place of the Track field we have. The stage was maybe the size of two football fields and was silver colored. The stage itself was swarmed with students ranging from third years to first years. Pyrin and I walked over to the table marked entry numbers, Nekonome-Sensei was working this table along with the bus driver.

"Hey Nekonome-Sensei." I say as Pyrin and I reach the table.

"Hey you two, are you ready for this tournament?" Nekonome-Sensei said as her right ear twitched a little as she looked for our names on the number list.

"I ready to win this tournament." Pyrin said and gave a thumb up to our sensei.

"I wouldn't be so sure about winning this one. Ya'll have some tough competition this year." The bus driver said as he handed another contestant their number, I turn to him.

"What do you mean bus driver?" he looks at me with a small smile on his lips then stuck a cigar in his mouth.

"I mean you should watch out for that Shoji kid and his female friend, they're not your average students." He said lighting his cigar.

"You think I didn't know that already?" the bus driver smiled and chuckled a bit.

"You may be smarter than you look, kid."

"Thank you bus driver." I said smiling at him.

"I found them!" Nekonome-Sensei said pulling me and Pyrin's numbers out of the list and hand them to us.

"Thank you Nekonome-Sensei!" Pyrin and I said as we walked off to the tournament board, but not before the bus driver called out to me.

"Hey boy!" I turn back to him. "Numbers 62 and 64." I was puzzled as to why he gave me those numbers. They weren't Pyrin and my numbers, so who's were they? I pushed the thoughts away as Pyrin and I reached the tournament roster board that showed eight brackets with a total of eight people in each bracket making a total of 64 people in this tournament.

"What number are you?" Pyrin asked as I scanned the roster for my number.

"63, I'm in block C. What about you?" I asked Pyrin

"17, block D." I looked and saw that he was in block D. "I wonder what Block those two are in?" Pyrin asked as I knew who he was talking about.

"Yeah I wond- wait!" I said as I racked my brain trying to remember, Pyrin looks at me.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"62 and 64! That's their numbers!" Pyrin looks at my surprise, and then we both scan the roster for the numbers.

"I found 62 it's in Block A." Pyrin said.

"64 is in Block G." I said finding the number and felt a little relived. 'None of us has to fight each other…yet.'

"Kurai!" I heard two female voices yell in unison I turn in time to be glomp by two said females.

"What number are you Kurai?" Ruby said as she squeezed me.

"Yeah we really wanted to know." Mizore said also squeezing me.

"Can't…Breathe!" I mange to say through being squeezed, Ruby and Mizore Release me and I spent a minute trying to breathe again. In the time it took to breathe normally Pyrin had told everyone who had show up moments later our numbers and everyone found them.

"So neither of you will be fighting each other unless you both make it passed prelims?" Tsukune asked

"I'm definitely going to make it no ifs, ands, or buts about it." Pyrin said wrapping an arm around Kurumu who leaned into him.

"You're not gonna beat my future son in-law though, Pyrin." Tsurara said to him.

"Please Tsurara; my future son in-law will kick your future son in-law's butt any day." The woman with blue hair that I can see is Kurumu's mother said to her.

"You wanna find out Ageha?" Tsurara said turning to her. The two started to yell insults at each other.

"I wonder just who the ones are fighting here…us or them." Pyrin said as everyone watches them continue calling each other insults.

"I like how they consider us their in-laws already…" I said.

"Yeah I know…" Pyrin said as everyone watched as Kurumu and Mizore pulled their mothers apart.

"Ladies, ladies, we used to all be friends in high school what happened?" MY mother asked the two girls.

"We started disagreeing on stuff, Mizuke." Tsurara said fixing her kimono.

"Yeah we'd fight each other, but we'd still die for one another right?" Ageha asked, Tsurara and my mother nodded. "So why don't we let the kids decide?" she asked and the three of them turned to us and so did the group.

"What a splendid idea Ageha." Tsurara said. "How bout we make it to where the loser isn't allowed to date our daughter."

"What happens to us two if kurai wins?" Crystal asked standing next to mom.

"If he wins you can all come and stay in the snow village after the tournament, Sounds reasonable?" Tsurara said to everyone, Pyrin turns to me.

"If we meet in the finals don't think I won't go easy one you like I did back in Paradise." Pyrin said holding his arm out. I reach out and grab it.

"I'd expect nothing be your best." I said as we shake hands. I notice out of the corner of my eye that the board chainman was walking up on stage to a microphone in the middle. "How about we get this thing started?" I said turning to the stage as the board chairman, accompanied by the teachers and staff/ bus driver, stood on top. The board chairman tapped the microphone causing feedback to quiet the crowd down. We the crowd was quiet the board chairman spoke out.

"Welcome everyone to our first annual Yokai High school Tournament. I hope your children have all signed the wavers making sure they won't sue the school it they die, because it's time to get started!" the board chairman finished saying and the crowd got fired up. When the crowd calmed down again the chairman spoke again. "The rules are simple: the first rounds will be the prelims. Out of the 64 students here only the best 8 will be able to fight on this here stage." the chairman waved his arms out to his side and put them back again. "The 64 student will be teleported away to their prelims place where they'll fight one on one till the proctor calls time or one student is incapacitated." I walks over to Mizore and put her hand on my limiter Ruby came up on the other side knowing what was about to happen and grabbed my limiter too. "The students will be teleported away… now." Right as he said it beams of light pooped up everywhere. Pyrin had a light form around him and right before he had disappeared he smiles at me. I smile back and pulled Ruby and Mizore's hands pulling off my limiter and I was engulfed by another set of white lights. When the beams stopped all the students in the tournament were gone Mizore looked up to the skies.

'Be careful Kurai.'

(Location: The desert)

I land to the sand sinking my feet in a little, I look around and saw a boy wearing a school uniform and a figure wrapped in bandages. I walk over.

"Your late we were supposed to starts 30 seconds ago, well I guess better late than never." The mummified person said turning towards me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked out of slight confusion.

"It doesn't matter now let's just hurry up and finish so I can go back, I'm really hot." The mummy person said fanning herself.

"Well, start it already I'm ready to give an ass whopping to this kid." The boy in the school uniform said.

"Fine, Saizou and Kurai, my name is Mayumi Tsumugi and I will be your proctor for this fight." Before Tsumugi sensei could finish what she was saying a huge explosion goes off. "As I was about to say there are other fights going on right now. I'd advise you to at least stay close enough to me that you would be hit by other fights."

"Just hurry up and start it." Saizou said licking his lips with a tongue that went down to his chin. I could tell Tsumugi-Sensei was getting annoyed by Saizou by the disgusting look she gave him.

"Fine, Begin!" Tsumugi-Sensei said jumping away as to not get caught in the blast of me and Saizou rushing at each other and throwing fists.

"Seems we had the same idea, eh Kurai?" Saizou said over our punches connecting. Saizou ducks under a punch, spins around, and kicks me in the side. I go sprawling across the sand and land face first in a sand dune; I pulled my head out of the sand and spat some out then stood up and turned to face Saizou.

"Your good to land a lucky hit on me, I'll make sure it won't happen again." I said glaring at Saizou. "But for now it's my turn." I rush at him with amazing speed and close the gap between the two of us and punch Saizou in the face, sending him flying backward. Next thing I was beside him running at the speed he flew at and punch him in his stomach knocking him to the ground so fast he coughed up some blood when he hit the ground. I stop a few feet ahead of him and look at his body.

"Giving up already?" there was silence from my question and then I hear laughter coming from Saizou. The laughter grew stronger and Saizou jumped to his feet and looks at me.

"Hmm, when I heard the rumors of you being a vampire I didn't think they were true, but here you are proving me wrong." Saizou said looking at me. "To make things work you became friends with that human Tsukune and vampire Moka. Those two made a fool of me last year and since then I've been training to fight on par with the vampire, but it seems I still need more power."

"What do you plan to do?" I asked sliding my right foot and turn it 90 degrees while bringing my right hand back and putting my left hand in front of me. Saizou smiled and laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to defeat you and then fight the bitch Moka." Next thing I knew Saizou started growing his shirt ripped and him pants thankfully didn't rip completely off. It looked like bones where poking out of his body. "Now it's time for me to get serious." The newly transformed Saizou Said and then rushed at me at speeds I didn't thing was possible with how big he was I barely had time to jump out of the way of his attack which threw up a dust cloud around him I watch a the dust cloud for him and my eyes opened when I felts the ground beneath my budged up. I jump in time for a Saizou to jump at me but not in time for him to grab my leg and slam me into the ground knocking the air out of me. As I tried to get air in my lungs Saizou dug himself out of the ground and towered over me. I look up in time to have fingers wrap around my throat.

"Is this all a vampire like you can do?" I said nothing but instead spat blood in his face in which made him release me and I climb to my feet and jump back. I took my fight stance again and Saizou gets ready to charge me again.

"I didn't want have to use this already but I guess there's no choice." I said closing my eyes next thing Saizou knew blood started coming out of my fists and solidifying around them forming boxing gloves. "Now let me show you just what I'm capable of." I said opening my eyes just before disappearing in a streak of black. I appear behind Saizou and punched him in the back splattering my blood on him, but he didn't move. He starts chuckling and I jump back as he turns around and swipes at me.

"Why weren't you blown away." I asked in confusing not letting my guard down.

"Heh, I'm not a big person for nothing your attack did hurt a little though." Saizou said. I growl in anger a little and rushed at Saizou throwing punches which splatter blood on him with each punch Saizou either blocked or took the punches. I finally jump back to see a blood covered Saizou, some his and some mine.

'Damn if I don't end this soon I might die of blood loss, good thing that should be enough.' I thought breathing hard and retracting what blood I had left on my gloves back into my system.

"What giving up now?" Saizou said as he watched me do this. I just point the palm of my left hand at him and mutter one way loud enough for him to hear.

"Solidify." Saizou was a little confused as if nothing happened but shook it off and Rushed at me, only to find he could move.

"Why can't I move?" What did you do to me?!"

"Look down." Was all I said as I kept my palm facing at him, He did so and his eyes open up like dinner plates as he saw blood covering his body, well Solidifying around his body.

"How did you do this?" he said looking back at me as he was covered up to his neck in hard blood. I put my palm down and looked at him.

"I haven't tried this before since I only recently gain these powers, so you're kind of my first test subject. Thanks to you I realized that doing this come at a risk. Any blood that leaves contact with me is basically me losing blood. So if I use too much I could past out of die from it. You also taught me that I can still use my blood and mix it with others even when I'm not in contact with it." I said breathing a little hard. Then I heard clapping and I turn around to see Tsumugi-Sensei walking toward us.

"A job well done Kurai, I was rooting for you the whole time. But I see this trick took a toll on you." Right as she said that I drop to one knee and grabbed my chest and breathe a little harder. "So I'll be nice and call this match here." She said turning to Saizou. "The winner of this match it Kurai Kokoro."

"Fucking bullshit!" Saizou said confined to his blood prison. "I was supposed to be the one to win not him!" Tsumugi-Sensei looks at Saizou.

"You know I didn't really like you since you first showed up next to me this round. You also have a foul loudmouth so I'm going to do this." Tsumugi said as she lifts her left arm and bandages shot out covering Saizou's mouth. "And we're gonna have a little talk with your parents when we get back. As for you…" Tsumugi looks back at me as I try to stand up. "You better get some more blood in your system if you don't want to die." I look at her and slightly nod. "Okay then we are about to teleport back hold on." Tsumugi said as white light surrounded us all and we disappear.

* * *

Back with Mizore, Ruby, and everyone, they watched as numbers on the Giant screen that was place on top of the stage started dimming and people started teleporting back, some perfectly fine, some were critically hurt and were rushed to the hospital. Pyrin had show up back around the middle of everyone coming back. As most people congratulated Pyrin on his first victory Ruby and Mizore never took their eyes of number 63. The numbers of people coming back slowly calmed down but neither mine nor my opponent's number dimmed.

'Kurai please be careful.' Mizore thought watching the number while squeezing my limiter.

'Come back alive, Kurai.' Ruby thought. Right as both females thought this my opponent's number dimmed and Mizore and Ruby's eye widen. A second later a white light appear behind them and they turn around while Pyrin and the others turned toward the light when it disappeared I stood there with one hand in my pocket and a smile on my face.

"Yo, did I miss anything?" I saw Mizore and Ruby's eyes tear up a little before they jump at me and hug me I almost lost my balance as I was already unstable. Both sobbed.

"We thought you'd never come back Kurai." Mizore said as they released me. That didn't last long as I fall forward a little bit and they both catch me.

"It seems my new technique took more blood from my than I thought." I faintly said

"What technique? What happened back there Kurai?" Ruby asked worriedly I look up at her.

"No time to explain." I said leaning up to Ruby's neck and sinking my fangs into it. Ruby was a little shock, as was everyone else, but she slowly got over it. I only take enough to satisfy what was lost before releasing my bite and letting the wounds heal quickly. "There that's a little better, now time to get a little sleep." I said as my head fell. My mother walked over and lifted my head.

"Yep, out like a light. He always does this when he pushes himself farther then he should." She lets my head drop again. And grabbed my limiter from Mizore and slipped it back where it belonged, my hair changes back to its jet back color. "I can trust you'll take him back to his room and take care of him?" My mother said questioning the girls holding me.

"Hai." Both said as they swing me into a two person bridal styled hold, Mizore held my top half Ruby held my bottom half. And they started heading for the dorms.

"Great!" Mizuke said turning to everyone else. "How about we all go celebrate Pyrin and my son's victory?" everyone nodded with excitement and turn to head into the festival to enjoy the rest of the day till tomorrow.

Well, there you have it Kurai's first round of prelims. How will Kurai fair in the battles to come? Find out in the next chapter of The Half-brother! Sorry to everyone who reads my syories since i haven't been updating them and now that school has started up again i'll be doing this less than i do now. but i'll try to write more chapters when i can untill then cya!

~Kurai the prince of darkness


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys and gals it's been quite a while since I've posted a new chapter hasn't it? Hope I still have readers for this anyway let's get started with this new chapter!

XXXXX

I woke up in a haze and felt weak. I slowly sat up and look around; I was lying in my bed of my dorm room. I look at the window and saw the skies were getting dark.

'How long was I out?' I thought to myself as I swung my legs out from under the sheets that covered me and stood up. I tilt a little almost falling over, but I caught myself at the last second. I stood straight up and had the sudden urge to pee. I walk to the bathroom as fast as my wobbly legs would carry me and closed the bathroom door, when I had finished peeing I walked backed out with closed eyes whistling Anthem of the lonely by nine lashes, When I open my eye I almost fall over from what I saw. On my bed Mizore and Ruby sat looking at me; both of them had stern looks on their faces.

"How did you two get in here?" I ask the two girlfriends.

"We know ways." Ruby said.

"But we have more important things to talk about." Mizore said as they both got up and walked towards me. When I was in grabbing distance they both grab an arm pin me to the ground.

"Ow what's going on?" my response was a slap across the face.

"Quiet you're going to tell us what you know or we'll kill you now." Mizore said; I just stare at her.

"You're not really Mizore and Ruby." This made Ruby, who had both of my arms pinned giggle.

"He isn't as dumb as he looks." Ruby says.

"Shut up Agent R or our covers will be blown." Mizore said.

"I think our cover was blown when you called me Agent R, Agent M." Agent M was taken aback by the slip up.

"Oh no, the boss is going to kill me or fired me for this then I won't have anywhere to go." Agent M starts to ramble on and on, I address Agent R this time.

"Hey can you let me go, my arms are starting to hurt." Agent R looks at me.

"How do I know you won't try to kill us?" Agent R asks.

"Trust me I think your friend is doing a good enough job at killing me." I said as we watch Agent M ramble on.

"Good point." Agent R says releasing my arms, I sat up and rubbed my shoulders.

"Geez after that fight and being pinned my body really hurts." I said which drew that attention of both of the fake girls in my room.

"Wait you have already started the tournament?" Agent M asks coming out of her rant.

"The Yokai tournament? Yes it started today." I said looking at the two of them, before they could say anything I popped the question.

"Could you two stop using those bodies as disguises? It's freaking me out a little." Agent R and M look down and realized that they hadn't change.

"Oh, sorry I was getting use to these forms." Agent R says as she puts two fingers in front of her face, Agent M does the same

"Hai!" Both say as clouds of smoke surrounds them, and my room for that matter after the smoke clears and I finish coughing I look at the two new people in front of me. Were the old Mizore stood now a girl slightly short took her place, she look to be about my age, she wore a black jumpsuit and had dark brown hair that came down to her back. Her eyes were hazel nut and she had a curvy body. Agent R on the other hand was a different story.

Agent R looked to be about 20, she wore the same jumpsuit and her black hair came down to her back as well, her eyes were as blue as the sea, and I'm sure if you stare at them long enough you'll get lost in them. And her body… I'd have to say it rival Ruby's body.

"You know, I didn't expect you to change so quickly. I'm sure your boss isn't going to be happy." I said looking at Agent M who starts freaking out again, I just laugh under my breath; which got me punched in the shoulder by Agent R.

"Stop scaring her, she's new and scared the boss will fire her if she screws up." Agent R says as I rub my shoulder.

"So why are you here?" I ask Agent R.

"We are on mission to stop an evil organization."

"No, I mean why you are here in my room, but thanks for that info." I said getting up and walking over to the mini fridge and pull out a can of Ice tea, I look over at Agent R. "Want one?"

"Yes please." Agent R says. I grab another can and walk to Agent R and hand it to her, I walk over to my study desk and swung the chair at it around and sat down while Agent R calmed Agent M down and they sat on the floor in front of me.

"So here's how it will go." I say finally addressing them. "You tell me the things I want to know and I'll tell you what you want to know, okay?" The Agents look at me, then at each other and they nod.

"We'll cooperate with those terms." Agent R said while Agent M nodded.

"Okay here's my first question: Why are you here?" I ask the two of them.

"We told you before we are here to stop an evil organization and to kill some traitors." Agent M says, I must condemn her for remembering that through her panic attack.

"Traitors?" I ask intrigued where this is going; Agent M covers her mouth realizing what she said and Agent R sighs.

"I guess now that you know we might as well tell you." Agent R says while giving Agent M a death stare. When she stops she looks back at me. "Agent M and I were sent here with the mission of stopping an evil corporation and at the same time kill some of our own members who defected to their side." Agent R says, I ponder about this for a few seconds.

"And if I was to believe this was true why are you here in my room and not finding them?" I ask

"Because they know what we look like and will flee if we get close to them, we've tried severally times today already." Agent M says

"That still doesn't tell me why you are here in my room." I say

"Because we need your help they've entered your tournament and you're the best fit to beat the strong of the two."Agent R replies.

"And what do I get if I cooperate with you and your organization or whatever you're from, actually first I want to know where you're from." I say taking a sip from my Ice tea.

"We're from an organization known at Alpha corp. we are two of 26 elite members of Alpha corp., well now its 18 elite members." Agent M says, I just sat there taking in this new information.

"I'm guessing the other 8 members defected to this evil organization?" Agent R nods.

"They defected to the organization known as Fairy tale."

"Never heard of them."

"I would assume not since they try not to be out there." Agent R says. "They are an organization of killers that will stop at nothing to meet their goals." I took a sip of my tea.

"So why didn't your leader kill the 8 when they defected?"

"He tried to along with three other top elites that we all refer to as the top 10. But they were not strong enough and suffered injuries. Agent A, our boss, was able to pull the four of them out of the fight before they were killed. Since then we've been at war with fairy tale, both organization with the intention of destroying the other." Agent R says finishing up.

"So again what do I get if I help you?" Agent R thought about this for a little, and then reaches into a pocket of her jump suit. She pulls out a small disk and set it on the floor.

"Why don't we ask the boss? Communicator call Agent A. the disk made a beeping sound and was still afterwards, it then opens up a little compartment and a small beam of light shoots out at then spreads to show a screen. A blacked out head appears on the screen facing the two agents.

"You two had better have good news to be calling me right now." The person I couldn't see sounded a little angry, he sounded to be a man.

"Well boss we have good news and not so good news." Agent M says trying to sound cheerful.

"What would that be?" the screen asks, I'm guessing he can't see me.

"Well we've located Ex-Agents J and S." Agent R says

"Good working, have you made any attempts to kill them?" the Agent on the screen asks.

"Yes sir, a few attempts. None of them successful though." Agent M says

"Come on you two just because you made it to the top ten because the bottom two defected, Agent R, doesn't mean that you can slack off." Agent R bows her head.

"Yes Agent A, I'm sorry for my lack of ability." The screen starts to shake a little.

"That doesn't matter, now if you have nothing else I'll be lea-"

"Wait!" Agent M says cutting off Agent A. "We have one more thing to tell you." The figure looks back at them.

"And what's that?"

"Well since we started our mission we've looking for people who could replace our losses." Agent R says, I sit up finally seeing where this is going.

"And did you find any?" He asks

"Yes we did but he won't listen to us so we thought he might listen to you." Agent R says turning the disk around so the guy on the screen, I hope it's a guy, was looking at me. He looks at me for a few seconds then spoke.

"You want to know what you'll get if you help us don't you?"

"Am I that big of an open book?" I ask. "So what do I get?"

"Well we need new agents to help. You'd be protecting your friends and family. Does the Name Mizore Shirayuki ring a bell to you?" My eyes open wide at her name and I lean forward from my chair.

"Yes." I reply.

"They're targeting her."

"Why?" I ask.

"We don't know yet."

"Fine I'll join you guys." This came as a little shock to all three agents in front of me.

"Are you serious?" Agent R asks.

"Yes I am." I say leaning back in my chair.

"I didn't think you'd agree so quickly." Agent A says.

"Are you complaining?" I ask him.

"No, what's your name anyway?" He asks

"Kurai Kokoro." I Reply.

"Well now that Agent K has defected…. I'll give you her old codename. From now on you'll be known as Agent K." Agent A says.

"Okay, I'll do my best to help."

"Good I'll have Agent R and M fill you in on what to do, other than that I'm going to sleep." With that the screen shuts off and Agent R puts it back in her jumpsuit, I just sit back in my chair trying to figure out what I'm getting myself into.

"Well Agent K welcome to the team." Agent M says.

"Thanks, although it doesn't feel like I'm on this team." I say taking a sip of my ice tea.

"Oh you'll get used to it." Agent R says. "Now to fill you in. to put it simple the two Ex-Agents are in the tournament. You must keep your affiliation with us a secret."

"What are they in the tournament for?" I ask.

"We don't know yet, but it has something to do with their plan." Agent M replies.

"Well it obviously should." I think for a few seconds. "I have a question to ask you two."

"And what would that be?" Agent R asks

"Actually I have two, my first question is where my actual girlfriends are?" Agent R's Eyes open a little.

"You mean the two people we disguised ourselves as are both your girlfriends?" She asks and I nod while blushing a bit.

"Well they were at a dinner with your friends and family, they were here before us to check up on you but you were still in the bathroom." Agent M says which made me start to think just how long I was in the bathroom.

"Fair enough, my next question is if there is anything else for me to identify you as when we're surrounded by people?"

"That was my next point before we leave you for the night, when we're not in private you will call me Rose." Agent R says.

"You can call me Marie." Agent M says.

"Okay, you can call me Kurai."

"Okay well we must go talk to your headmaster now." Rose says as Marie and her jump from the window that I just noticed was opened.

'Maybe that is how people get into my room…' I thought to myself as I close the window and close the lock on it. I sat on the edge of my bed.

"So what do you think?" I ask myself…literary.

"**I don't know to be honest."**

"Do you think I should keep this a secret till it's over?" I say getting under my sheet

"**For now let's keep it a secret, if our cover is blown we'll just punch our way out as usually." **I smile at this comment.

"Yeah I guess we will." I say as I slowly drift off to sleep.

XXXX

I awoke the next morning with the sun in my eye. I'm about to board this fucking window shut. I sit up and let the sheet fall off my shoulders, revealing a naked Mizore and Ruby.

'I swear how do you people do it?' I thought as I tried to rouse them from their sleep.

"Wake up Mizore…come on wake up." I said in a somewhat soothing voice.

"Mmm…" was all I got from her.

"If you don't wake up you won't get a good morning kiss from me." Mizore slowly sits up and looks at me. "You'll do anything to get a kiss from me won't you?" I didn't get a reply; all I got was her lips connecting with mine, Mizore puts one hand on my shoulder to steady herself. We held the kiss for a few seconds before she pulls back.

"A little." She says and I smile as lock lips with her again. This time I wrap my arms around her back and hold her close. She curls up in my lap as we kept kissing and I let one of my hands fall in between her legs and I start rubbing her clitoris. She moans and puts one of her hands down and tries to stop my hand.

"Stop…you'll wake Ruby." Mizore says even though I know she wants it. Reluctantly I move my hand and kiss her like I haven't kissed her in years; she returns the kiss in full force. When we finally release our kiss Mizore gets up from her place on my lap, picks her clothes up off the ground, and walks to the bathroom. When the door closes I feed a pair of hand wrap around my waist and I feel breast press against my back.

"You're going to wake me up first next time right?" Ruby whispers in my ear.

"Mmm, I'll think about it." I say as Ruby circles around my body and take Mizore's place on my lap.

"Please." Ruby said in a seductive voice. I couldn't hold back anymore as I lock lips with Ruby like I did with Mizore a few seconds ago. It took all my self control to pull away from the kiss. When finally I do Ruby pouts. "Kill joy."

"Come on go get dress or else I'll be late for the tournament."

"But we still have 30 minutes."

Yeah but you know I won't stop if I have a beautiful woman to do it with." Ruby smiles at this comment and gets up from my lap; I get up from my bed and walk to my drawer. I grab a black t-shirt and black pants before I closed the drawer hands wrap around me again.

"Just so you know I won't care if we woke Mizore up." Before I could turn around Ruby was already in the bathroom with Mizore. I sigh and changed into my clothes when they were done we left to go get breakfast.

The cafeteria was packed with students and parents we decided to have breakfast outside, where Tsukune and the others found us, well almost everyone.

"Where's Moka?" I ask Tsukune as everyone sits in a circle with us.

"I don't really know, she told me she had to be somewhere for these next few days." I shrug and everyone begins eating.

(With Moka)

Moka was out by the tunnel that was in front of the school; she was a little flushed and was digging the toe of her shoe in the ground.

'Where is she, they'll be here before her.' Moka thought as she glanced at the tunnel entrance. Then a voice called out to her.

"Big sis!" Moka turns around to see an orange haired girl wearing a red school girls top with the shorts the academy wears. She runs up to Moka and hugs her.

"Where have you been Kokoa? They're almost here." Moka says to the girl.

"Sorry Big sis I woke up late."

"Well you be glad they're not here yet. You know how father is about tardiness." Just as Moka finishes her sentence a limo pulls out of the tunnel. "There here!" Moka and Kokoa scrambles to get straighten up as the limo pulls up in front of them.

When it stops the limo gets out, walks around to the side Moka and Kokoa stood on and opened the door. A man steps out of the limo and stands up; he's wearing a cape and had a dress suit that was red underneath, his hair was silver and had blood red eyes. Behind him a woman that was wearing a battle kimono step out of the car; she had the same color eyes and hair. The diver closes the door, gets back in the car, and drives off.

"Moka, Kokoa." The man with silver hair said.

"Hello father, I take it your ride here was pleasant." Kokoa said.

"Well when you get an invitation for the school headmaster to come watch a tournament how can I refuse?" The sisters Dad said. "What do you think Gyokuro?"

"I think its lovely honey I mean we get to see our daughter participate, right Kokoa?" The woman said.

"Ahaha about that… I kind of didn't make it pass the first round..." Kokoa and Moka's parent just look at her.

"Can't you do anything right girl!? I take time out of my busy schedule to see you in this tournament but you fall short before I even get here!" Kokoa cowers behind Moka as her Mother goes off on her.

"Calm down Gyokuro we can still watch to see who wins." Moka's dad said. "Who knows you might find another recruit." He whispers the last part, Gyokuro huffs and shuts up. Just then screams could be heard. Over them you could hear a familiar voice.

"Let the second round begin!" the chairman's voice could be heard and white lights started spring up in one area.

"Looks like the second round has begun why don't we go watch shall we?" Moka's father said walking toward the stage area with everyone in tow.

(A few minutes ago: stage)

Everyone gathered in front of the stage like yesterday chattering and waiting for the headmaster to show up and teleport the remaining contestant to their next battle. We all stood in a group my mom, sis and me, Tsukune, Pyrin, Kurumu and her mom, Mizore and Ruby had themselves wrapped around me. Mizore's mom was having a conversation with my mom. Soon the Chairman arrived and was on stage with 16 faculties behind him.

"Welcome to the second round of the Yokai tournament, after looking over all the battle from yesterday the faculty and I have decided that two battles will be shown over the big screens today." I stand there think that he wouldn't do what I think he's about to do. But I still have Mizore and Ruby ready to pull off my limiter.

"The one contestant from each battle has a chance of being one of the final eight of this tournament." The headmaster takes an envelope a teacher gives him and opens it. "The first battle will be of these two contestants!" On the screen above him two pictures are shown one of Pyrin and the other of his opponent.

"Shit, not only do I have my opponent to worry about I have my friends and their family watching me too." Pyrin said looking up at the screen. Kurumu just kisses him on the cheek.

"Don't worry you'll do just fine." Everyone turns back to see the next teacher walking up to the board chairman with an envelope in her hands.

"Shit." I said under my breath, it was Tsumugi-sensei.

"What Kurai." Mizore asked as I look at Tsumugi handing over the envelope.

"She was my proctor for my fight yesterday, which means…"

"The second battle will be of these two contestants!" the screen above changes and shows a picture of me and my opponent, he had long black hair that was tied up into a braid. The crowd started cheering, I have Mizore and Ruby pull off my limiter knowing what was about to happen.

"Let the second round begin!" With that this rounds contestants were surrounded by lights and disappear.

(Location: Ice Arena)

I land on the ground in my vampire form and almost slip. The ground was covered in ice, for that matter the whole place was ice.

"Over here!" I heard an unfamiliar voice yelled. I turned to see a man that was from the picture with the braid and Tsumugi-sensei. The man with the braid was waving his hand and smiling; I casually walk over and stood across from him, then I address Tsumugi-sensei.

"My fight be shown on the screen wouldn't have something to do with you would it?" I asked Tsumugi.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. all that matters is that the fight is happening and you should focus on your opponent." Tsumugi said. I turned to look at the man in front of me; he had a sort of battle uniform on and was waving at me and smiling.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Fang-Fang Huang. But you can call me Fang-Fang." The man said smiling.

"Well Fang-Fang, are you ready to lose?" I said still in my casually stance. Fang-Fang reached into his pocket and pulls out a hand full of coins. I raise an eyebrow. "You're going to beat me by throwing coins?"

"Oh no," The coins suddenly spring to life and connect at ends to form a sword. "I've got something more evil planned to defeat you." He pulls a tag out from his other pocket and attaches it to his sword, my blood red eyes narrow in on him.

"So you think you can beat me? Think again." I said as blood starts to seep from my hand and form into a sword. "Think again." Fang-Fang just smiles.

"Tsumugi sensei, if you would." Tsumugi had a little smile formed under her bandages.

"Second round: Fang-Fang Huang VS Kurai Kokoro Begin!" Tsumugi said and jumped back.

"Now let me show you my real skill." Fang-Fang said as he began charging power. I flinched a little from this power but held my ground.

(With Mizore and the others)

Mizore watched as a sword formed in my hand. "You'd think that with that much blood being used he'd be dead by now." She said looking at the length of my blood sword.

"Yeah but look at the power his opponent is putting out. What kind of Yokai is he?" Tsukune asked

"I don't know but if he hurts my Kurai he's going to answer to me." Ruby said.

"On a better note Look at Pyrin and his fierce battle." Kurumu said as everyone turned their heads to the screen that shows Pyrin battle that looked to be on the ice stage too.

(Ice Arena: Pyrin's location)

Pyrin jumps back as he dodges a swipe to his legs. He held his water sword in hand and was hardly breaking a sweat. His opponent, who he knows as Horuka, was sweating raindrops.

"Why haven't you attacked yet?" Horuka asked Pyrin.

"I don't know to be honest, assessing your skill I guess." Pyrin said shrugging; this made an angry face appear on Horuka.

"Assessing my skill? Well assess this!" Horuka said as ice surrounded him. The ice then dissolves back into the ground and Horuka disappearing along with it. This brought a little fear to Pyrin, but he didn't show it.

'Now where could he be?' Pyrin said raising his sword to defend himself. He jumped up into the air as he felt a small disturbance in the ice beneath him. Good thing too because a second later an ice spike shot out of the ground he stood on. Pyrin starts a downward fall and raises his sword over his head.

"Water slice!" Pyrin yelled as he slammed his sword into the spike cutting it in half. "Come on of hiding you coward." The place was silent after this remark. Then the ice started cracking and spikes shot out of the ground towards Pyrin, Pyrin began running in the opposite direction and dodging the ice spikes. When Pyrin stops a couple yards from the ice spikes still coming at him his water sword disappears and is replaced by a sword of flames.

"Time to get serious!" Pyrin said running towards the oncoming ice spikes.

(Ice arena: my location a while before)

Fang-Fang began charging up power. "Let me show you my true powers." The power he was storing was released at once. "I summon thee!" There was a puff of smoke and I readied myself to fight a strong enemy; when the smoke cleared Fang-Fang stood there exhausted, next to him stood my enemy a…chicken? I stood there for a few seconds and then busted out laughing.

"Are you serious?! This is your true power? A chicken! Hahahahaha!" I let my guard down from laughing too much and regretted it because the chicken was coming at me. I jump back right as it pecks at the ground and recovered myself. The chicken pulled its break out of the ice whip to snow off and got ready to charge me again, but I was ready this time.

(With Moka and Co)

Moka and her family arrive at the stage in the middle of me laughing me head off at my enemy, almost literary.

"I say, is that a Yasha that boy is fighting up there?" Gyokuro asked looking at my Screen.

"I do believe it is honey." Moka's dad said. "But I've to say that boy is doing quite well not dying from that chicken. Would that boy happen to be your boyfriend your sister was telling us about?" Moka blushed at this question and made a mental note to kill Kokoa later.

"No father he's not…he is a friend of mine though." Moka said

"Well you'll have to introduce me to him later." Moka's father said laughing. "What's his name anyway?"

"His name's Kurai Kokoro." Moka said, but felt she had said the wrong this when her parents suddenly had grim faces.

"Did you just say Kokoro?" Gyokuro asked frighten.

"Y-Y-Yes mother." Moka manage to stutter out.

"Honey you don't think…" Gyokuro said to her husband, who had his eye staring at me intently.

"It may very well be I'm not certain yet." He said as he watched me dispatch the chicken finally.

"May very well be what?" Kokoa asked with broke the two of them out of their trance.

"Oh nothing darling let's just watch how this fight plays out." Moka's Father said as everyone one turned back to my screen.

(Ice arena: My location)

I wipe the excess blood from my hand after drawing my sword back and watching the chicken I dispatched disappear in a poof.

"Is that all you got?" I asked Fang-Fang as he was already charging power when he summoned other monster it was a giant panda that was almost double his size.

"Now meet your demise by the hands of my servant!" Fang-Fang said.

"Okay, I'll fight claws with claws." I said as blood began to pour from both hands and formed to claws that rival the panda's claws, the panda ran at me and I ran to it.

(Ice arena: Pyrins Location)

Pyrin was now breaking a little sweat from having to dodge all these ice spikes.

"Come on out already will ya! I've broken a sweat are you happy!" there was a few seconds of silence and then the ground started to crack again. An ice spike slowly shot up and split revealing an ice form of Horuka.

"Ready to give up Pyrin?" Horuka said.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Pyrin said gripping his sword.

"Well it looks like I might have to force you." Horuka said retreating into the ground again.

"Oh no you don't!" Pyrin Said as he closed the distance before the ice spike fully submerge he raised his sword above his head and turned it around so the tip faced the ground.

"Flame Break!" Pyrin yelled at he slammed his sword into the ice cracking it. Right after Flames shot of the spike in every direction. A blood curdling scream was heard over the sound of flames. When the flames were gone a crater laid where the ice spike was Horuka laid unconscious, smoke coming from below him. Pyrin lifted his sword from the place where the ice spike was and dismissed it. The proctor came over and jumped into the crater. He scoops up Horuka and jumped out.

"The winner of this round is Pyrin Firestorm." He said. "Let's return to the stage." Light appear around them and they disappear. What they didn't see was the ice starting to crack and break.

(Ice Arena: My location)

I jump back as the giant panda swipes at my side, I was breathing hard and I was somewhat sweating. The panda didn't look to good either. Its movement was becoming sluggish and it was also breathing hard. I was about to finish it when I heard it, I could tell everyone else could hear it to. Then we saw it, the ice was cracking. The ice cracked in series of bee lines and the ice slowly broke apart. The cracks reached us, Tsumugi, Fang-Fang, and I were safe when the ice broke around us, Fang-Fang's panda wasn't so lucky.

The ice broke right through the panda's legs and the ice broke apart, before it realized what happened the ice was too far apart for it to do anything. The ice kept drifting apart to the point where the panda could hold it anymore and it fell in to the water.

"NO!" Fang-Fang ran over to the spot where the panda fell in, Tsumugi and I ran over too.

"There's no way for him to swim up, he looked exhausted and that water looks freezing cold." Tsumugi said looking over into the water. I look at Fang-Fang and saw him crying, I could take it anymore. I started to remove my shirt, but Tsumugi stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked me. I fully take of my shirt and toss it on the ground.

"What does it look like, I'm saving it."

"Don't do it you'll die if you do."

"Well that's a risk I'm going to take. I'm not about to let anything die because of me." I walked over to the water edge, the ice teeters a bit. I'm about to jump in when a hand grabs my arm. I turned around to see a crying Fang-Fang at his knees.

"Please *Sniff* please both of you come back alive *Sniff*." All I did was nod and he let's go and I turned around and jumped in.

(Mizore and Co)

Pyrin had come back from his match and was now watching the ice crack on my screen.

'Shit I did that…' the scene continues and I'm about to jump in the water.

"Is he stupid!? Tsukune asked as Fang-Fang grabbed my arm.

"No he's just too nice…one day it's going to get him killed…" My mother said as she watched me.

"He's going to be alright, right mom?" My sister asked in a concerned voice.

"We can only hope…"

(Moka and co)

"Isn't he a vampire, is he fucking stupid?!" Gyokuro asked in a scream like voice. As Fang-Fang is grabbing my arm.

"He's going to die!" Kokoa said as I jump in.

'This is where it matter if I'm wrong or not…" Moka's father thought as the water I just entered created a splash.

(In the water)

The water moves around my body as I enter, when I enter I felt weaker than before.

'I didn't know I was this tired, no something's wrong.' I thought to myself I look around and saw the panda floating down into the Abyss. I look at my hand and saw what was wrong, there was electricity coming from my body and it felt I was losing strength.

'Now I see why this was a bad idea, no matter I need to save the panda.' I swam down towards the panda and felt like I was slowing down. I reach the panda finally and started pushing up to the top, even slowly now that my lungs were hurting from holding my breath for so long and my energy was leaving my body. As I neared the top I gave it one final push and pushed the panda out of the water, I on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

When I tossed the panda I finally opened my mouth and now water filled my mouth and the rest of my strength left me. 'Is this how I'm going to die?' I thought as I started floating down into the abyss unable to do anything, air was escaping my lungs and my energy was leaving my body. The last thing I see is two black strips coming at me and my eyes close unable to bare the pain any longer.

XXXX

….

Well guys and gals that's it! That is how this story ends.

Mizore- Bullshit.

Me- What do you mean?

Moka- well you just can't end it there, how will we know what my father knows about you?

Me- well I um….

Mizuke- I say you quit trying to make up excuses and write the next chapter already.

Me- Mom!? How did you get here!

Mizuke- Don't worry about me! Get to writing!

Me- ugh fine do you want me to keep going?

Everyone- FUCK YES!

Me- fine

Well there you have it this isn't the end I'll saw you all next time it the next chapter! See ya!

_~ Kurai prince of darkness_


End file.
